A Mystery Worth Knowing
by LittleMissLoony
Summary: Sequel to "A Secret Worth Keeping". Draco and Hermione are in love, but Draco still has questions. Who was the Death Eater that tried to kill them? Why did she vanish? What does Draco want to know about his father 2 years after his death? Draco/Hermione.
1. New Beginnings and Old Endings

"We don't have to come here, do we?"

Draco was looking warily at the large cottage that belonged to Mr and Mrs Granger.

"Honestly, I don't know what you're so worried about. You've been through things more traumatic than this." Hermione rolled her eyes and squeezed Draco's hand.

"You know I want to make a good impression." He turned, gently kissed her on the lips, and headed for the front door. Draco stopped, and looked to his right, with a feeling that someone was hiding there.

Hermione was right. They had been through a lot; it was only through the past month everything had started to smooth out. After the Death Eater attack and near death of Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Draco, it was bliss to just have some peace. Once Draco had been discharged from St. Mungo's Hospital, life was still as hectic. The Daily Prophet had been chasing them down about the event, with reporters asking questions day and night, and photographers trying to sneak up on them. _Can't I get any privacy?_

Hermione could think of only one downside to this peaceful moment in time- she had resigned from Hogwarts. It was a disappointment to walk away from the school after only working for a few months, but it was for the best.

"So you're Draco Malfoy? Please, come in."

Mr Granger stood smiling welcomely, wondering how nervous Draco must be. Hermione hugged her dad tight and then asked where her mother was. Draco shook her father's hand, trying to hide any sign of worry.

"In the kitchen, sweetie." Mr Granger said, and then looked towards Draco, judging him as a father should, sceptical. And then he smiled. "First of all, I should say thank you so much for looking after Hermione. She's...let's say, a bit mad sometimes."

"I am not, Dad!" Hermione called from the kitchen, where she was chatting to her mum.

"Stubborn, yes." Draco agreed, smiling back at Hermione. "I'm sorry I couldn't take better care of her, really."

"Draco, it's not your fault. And I'm not going to be harsh on you; you look worried enough. I've heard about all these reporters, they're not doing anything drastic now, are they?"

"To be honest, I think Hermione's dealing with it. It's just annoying..." He continued, glad he did not need to do much to get into her father's good books. He stole another glance at Hermione through the hallway. "No, not Hermione! The reporters!" He added, after realising what he had said.

"Hermione's fine though? That's good. I'm not a huge fan of the papers either; I know they just want to get gossip and such."

Draco and Mr Granger continued their conversation, whilst Hermione helped her mother with lunch of chicken soup. It was still winter after all.

"So, I'm glad to hear Malfoy's out of the hospital. You seem to really love each other." Mrs Granger said, wiping her hands on her apron.

Hermione could not keep the happiness off her face at her mother's words; it was brilliant to be able to see her parents again.

"What do you mean 'seem'?"

"You know what I mean! You've been through so much, I just wish I'd brought you up better." She laughed.

"Oh, mum! You're brilliant! You're supposed to let me be independent; well, maybe I matured a bit earlier than usual. But I'm still you're little girl!"

Hermione hugged her mother close, slightly sad that she hadn't spent as much time with them as she wanted to. _At least I'll have time to see them more often now...I wish I hadn't given up Hogwarts._

"Hermione? Is there anything wrong?" Her mother asked, realising how tense Hermione's hug felt. "It's not Draco, is it?"

"No, no... I had to resign from Hogwarts. I know it's for the best, but I liked it there."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But you'll have plenty to do for Ginerva's wedding, won't you?"

Hermione remembered telling her mum about Harry and Ginny's engagement, but neither of them had told Hermione whether they would wait or not. _Maybe I should talk to them about it later._

"Sure, mum. Thanks. I'm sorry we can't stay long- Ginny wants to take us out to lunch later."

"No, no! You go, we'll see you soon."

Hermione joined her father and Draco again in the living room, and glanced at them both, wondering if Draco had done anything. They were getting on well, surprising, as Draco used to hate anything Muggle-related.

"Come on, Draco, we promised to meet up with Ginny and Harry at The Old Thestral." Hermione poked his arm playfully, before giving her dad a farewell hug.

Draco thanked Hermione's parents, and they left out the front door, Hermione pulling her arm around his lovingly.

"So how did it go?" Hermione asked, curious of what her father had thought of him. "Everything looked fine."

"That's because it was." Draco looked into her deep chocolately eyes, and held her shoulder. Then his hand tensed. "Incendio!"

He aimed his wand at a tall conifer, and it fell to the ground in ashes. Hermione looked shocked, not realising what Draco was trying to get at.

"Draco! What was that..." Her voice trailed away as she saw a shady looking man try to creep away through the trees. "Look! Can you people just stop this!"

The man froze, his coat caught on one of the trees; he turned back, and vanished with a _crack_.

"Oh no! What are we going to do! They'll all find out!" Hermione panicked, as the papers never knew about Hermione and Draco as an item; they were still trying to keep it quiet. Draco steadied her.

"Look, it doesn't matter. They'd have found out some other way. It's not worth worrying about now." Draco wrapped his arms around her shoulders, as she bit her lip- which she always did when she worried too much.

"You're right. But how did you know he was there?" Hermione asked, looking up into his silvery eyes. "I'd never have noticed him."

"Well, I thought there was someone here before... and then I saw a flash in the trees. That's the only problem with those cameras."

Draco held out his hand, which Hermione took, and he turned on the spot, disappearing.

xxx

"You what?"

Ginny was shocked they had been so open as to be so romantic in public. Yet, she did not seem as surprised by the fact they had been photographed.

"Ginny! It doesn't matter, okay?" Hermione retorted, as if she was to blame for letting the paparazzo go. "If we could go and find him again, we would."

"Oh well. C'est la vie." Ginny said, as Harry arrived back with drinks. "Harry? What's wrong?"

"Mundungus, that's what. Look." Harry pointed at a grimy looking man at the back of the room, smoking a pipe. He had his hand around something black and large.

"Draco! That's him! He took the picture!" Hermione gasped, recognising the tattered grey cloak and messy hair. "I'm sure of it!"

"Well what are we waiting for?" Draco made to stand up, scowling at the silhouette of Mundungus Fletcher, but Hermione pulled him back.

"Why bother? You'll just draw attention to yourself, and then everyone here will find out. Look..." Hermione slipped her wand out of her cloak pocket and pointed it at the camera, whispering under her breath, "_Obliviate."_

"I could've done that." Draco looked back down at his Firewhiskey. Hermione had now realised what a disgusting drink it really was. She sipped from her Butterbeer, smiling to herself.

"Sure. Hey Harry? What's that?" Hermione noticed Harry was taking a letter out of his coat pocket.

"It's from your mum. She met me on the way back from Mungo's and told me to give you this." Harry passed the envelope to Draco.

"Uh, thanks." Draco said, ripping open the top curiously.

_Dear Draco,_

_So happy to hear that you're well! I've been let out of St Mungo's, so I want to give you something. I don't know if it will mean much to you now, but it can probably explain what happened earlier. Meet me at the manor today if you can._

_Love, Narcissa._

Draco frowned slightly. _What would she want to give me? She's not going to buy me anything, is she? _He folded it up and sat quietly, thinking.

_Of course, the only thing you can think of is money... honestly Draco! So what does Narcissa want? _Hermione let her thoughts through to Draco, knowing he would pick up on it quickly.

_She's out of Mungo's but she wants to get me something. No idea what though. _He thought back.

_Well, it could be... no never mind. _Hermione then blocked out Draco's Legilimency, worried that the truth would finally come out...


	2. Frustration

Draco apparated to Malfoy Manor shortly after leaving the Old Thestral. The house hadn't changed much; it had only been 2 months he was away. But it didn't feel like home anymore. It looked as how he intended it, whitewashed bricks and jade green front door, all painted by magic... yet he could not call it home. Too many unfortunate events had happened there, and it was painful for Draco to recollect.

"Draco, are you sure I should come? I could leave and you tell me later..."

Hermione made him feel even more distant from the grand building in front of him. How could so much have happened in such a short time? Why did Draco fall in love with her? Maybe Hermione was right, there are such things as fate and destiny...

Draco gave a faint smile to Hermione before opening the door. Narcissa was in the kitchen, which was large yet quite cosy compared to the rest of the house. She was making a cup of coffee, which Draco was shocked at, as he hated the stuff.

"Narcissa?" Hermione called, smiling.

"Hello, Hermione. I didn't expect... never mind. Thanks for getting the letter, Draco." She said weakly, as though she was still deeply troubled.

Hermione hesitated before speaking.

"Really, Draco, I can go..." She started.

"No Hermione, if there's anything my mother wants to talk to me about, she can say it in front of you." Draco said, loudly enough for Narcissa to hear. She nodded in agreement.

"Well, if you're sure." Narcissa nodded again and raised her wand to the temple of her forehead. A lone silver thread issued from the tip and sank into a glass phial she had ready. Draco was worried; Narcissa had lost what colour there was in her cheeks so she seemed almost gaunt. She winced, as if in pain. But when the floaty threads disconnected, she smiled.

"Mum, are you okay?" Draco held his mother's arm as she shook. _What's wrong with her? Maybe it was a bad idea to let her out of St Mungo's so soon. _"Can you hear me?"

"Yes, dear." She breathed. "Look, that memory scares me. Please, take it... I don't know if it'll explain what's been going on, but I hope it helps."

Draco sighed, then looked sideways at Hermione, who had the same anxious expression.

"Are you sure I should go? You look ill, maybe we should-"

"No, but thanks. I'll be better in a few minutes." And as she spoke, she stood up, with strength, and hugged her son.

Hermione knew this would happen sooner or later. _I hope Draco doesn't go mad about it..._

xxx

The pensieve stood in the centre of the room, and the silver strands slithered in the basin like snakes.

"You can do this, Draco."

Hermione held his hand as they both broke the surface of the memory.

xxx

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting luxuriously in an armchair, with a book in her hands. She looked quite comfortable to just read and be at peace, until the lights in the house went out.

She cast at the light above her, but it didn't turn back on; what little light left in the bulb died. From the bright moonlight filtering through the windows, she saw Draco's shadow from the doorway. She jumped.

"Draco! What are you doing back-"

Draco didn't look like himself. The present Draco stared at his past doppelganger across the room, his eyes unbelieving.

The memory Draco raised his wand and there was a flash of scarlet in his eyes, where Narcissa obviously realised Draco wasn't acting himself.

"Draco... what's happened-"

Hermione couldn't watch. _Of course, I knew this was going to be the reason... I just hoped it wouldn't be as painful to watch._

All Hermione could hear was the piercing shrieks from Narcissa, and the curses smashing into the walls. She buried her head against Draco's arm, catching a glimpse of the red sparks cascading from the ceiling. The chilling voice of Lord Voldemort echoed through the room.

"_You never thought your son would follow Lucius, did you?"_

xxx

Hermione did not realise that they had left the pensieve, as the words and screams buzzed in her head. It was only when she felt a sharp pain in her hand that she opened her eyes. Draco had held it so tightly that she thought he had drawn blood.

"Sorry, Hermione." He whispered, his eyes staring as if in a trance. He was still remembering the terrible scene.

"It's over. You don't have to see it again." Hermione said comfortingly, holding his hand more gently. "I can see how your mother thought it would explain things."

"Really? How does it explain things?" Draco snarled, and pushed Hermione away. "Oh, just that I really _was_ possessed by the worst man to ever live, and almost killed my own mother! How does that explain things, then?"

He threw his pillow against the opposite wall, and the mirror hanging there fell and smashed on the floor. Draco stood up, and started pacing, throwing his hands behind his head.

"Draco, calm down." Hermione said, not wanting to argue. "It's not your fault."

"Yet, somehow, it is! You don't know how guilty I feel; how terrible it was when she said it was me back at Mungo's! What can I do?"

"Just shut up, and calm down. Please, you'll just get yourself into a worse state."

"I don't want to shut up!" Hermione almost laughed at this little tantrum, but Draco scowled at her. "You didn't have to help me." He added quietly.

"I wanted to, and I had to. I'm just grateful that it's over. There's no point worrying about it."

Draco stayed silent for a while, thinking, with a frown appearing on his pale face.

"But what did I- I mean the Dark Lord- mean when he said that? I'm going the same way as Lucius?" He looked back into Hermione's chocolate eyes, wanting the truth.

"I thought you didn't want me to "explain things"," She smiled sarcastically. "Look, I don't know, and I doubt it has anything to do with you now."

"I'm not going to let this go."

"You don't have to."

Draco looked at the mirror on the floor. _Do I need any more bad luck?_ He cast "Reparo" at it, and turned Hermione's hand over, to see if there was much blood. He held her hand gently between his, and the tiny scars started healing.

"How did you-"

Hermione stared at her hand in wonderment. How could Draco have healed her hand without a wand? _Duh, he's used wandless magic. You remember last month._

"I've practised." Draco said soothingly, looking down at his work. "I don't know if it's anything you'd know much about."

"What? Of course I know about wandless magic! I studied it in sixth year, for pity's sake, so don't say it's something I don't know about." She replied, pretending to be hurt by his words.

"There's the Hermione I know." Draco kissed her parted lips gently, and she kissed him back with twice the force, holding his neck and smiling to herself. They stopped after a clatter of the letterbox downstairs.

"What's the Prophet doing here already?" Hermione rose her eyebrows, her attention diverted and went downstairs. Draco rolled his eyes and lay down on his bed.

xxx

A few minutes later, Draco heard his name being shouted from the landing. There was a bark from downstairs too, signifying that Holly, the abandoned dog that Harry and Ginny wanted to look after, was awake. Darn mutt.

"What's the problem?"

"This." Hermione held the page of the Daily Prophet in front of his eyes, as he made out a photo of someone who looked strangely like him. With a girl who coincidentally looked like Hermione too.


	3. False Accusation

"Is that us?" Draco asked aloud.

"It bloody well is! The second I meet Mundungus Fletcher I'll..." Hermione growled, sending her curled hair to buzz with electricity again.

"_And you think I need to calm down." _Draco muttered under his breath. "Look, what if it wasn't him?"

"Oh, and he just happened to wear the exact same clothes?" Hermione frowned and threw the paper into the nearest armchair. She sighed and pulled on her coat again.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To sort this out with Mundungus. Surely I'll be able to knock some sense into him." She said, taking her hair out of the collar.

"You're going to make a fool of yourself..."

But Hermione had already slammed the door, and he could hear the crunch of snow under her shoes. Draco sighed, and thought to himself, _I'm sure it wasn't the same person... _He tickled Holly behind the neck, the only seemingly civil contact they had had with each other since Luna and Ron let her go back.

xxx

"Mundungus! Mr Fletcher! Open the door!"

Hermione was close to breaking the front door of it's hinges. She heard a clatter and shuffle before the door opened. She stormed through.

"Mundungus, do you know anything about this?" Hermione said bad tempered, taking out the _Daily_ _Prophet _from her pocket.

"Wha-" He said confused, squinting at the photo. "Hey, I don't care about your private life, so whatever you're problem is, you can head on out." He shrugged, as if not having a clue what was going on.

"Not until you tell me if you gave the Prophet that picture."

"Look, Miss Granger. I dunno what you're on about. All I've done in the last few hours is go to the pub. Unless there's some law against that?"

Hermione stared at him, mouth agape. _We'll see about that..._

"Well, what about that camera you had?"

"Camera?" He said, quite aggravated now. "I never-" He paused, and then went through his pockets. "You mean this?" He held out a chunky black box, with silver borders. He opened it revealing a jumble of jewellery, almost like a treasure trove. Hermione realised it was probably all the stuff he stole and sold.

"Then you wouldn't mind taking some Veritaserum?"

"What? Look, I don't need no truth tests-"

"Please." She sighed. _Maybe Draco was right... no I hate it when he's right. _"Just so I know it's not your fault."

Mundungus grumbled to himself and headed to the dirty kitchen, which seemed to smell of stale smoke and beer. He arrived back with a glass and a bottle of clear liquid. He retold Hermione his story, and how he had was in a bit of debt trouble. Hermione didn't feel like hearing anymore and bid him goodbye.

She sighed as she walked away from the house. _Who was it?_

Her attention was caught by a garishly coloured shop window, full of red and pink hearts and cupid cutouts. It looked almost as bright as Lavender's wardrobe. A fuschia pink neon sign was flashing a half price sale. _Well, it is nearly Valentine's Day. OH MY GOD, IT'S NEARLY VALENTINE'S DAY!_

xxx

"So?" Draco asked smugly, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"Oh, shut up." Hermione shook the snowflakes out of her hair. She hid her grin, wanting to know if Draco had remembered Valentine's Day in two weeks, and concentrated on the adorable little dog yapping away at her feet.

"So it wasn't him?"

"No."

"And you're going to say I'm right and that you were just being hot-headed?"

"Don't push your luck, but yes." She couldn't help smiling at him, and grasped his hand in hers. "I'm sorry for storming off like that."

"You're you, and I wouldn't like you any other way." He smiled and kissed her lips before she spoke.

"Then who took that picture?"

"Ha, here's where _my_ brains come in handy." Draco said. "Someone's used Polyjuice Potion."

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed, and it became clear; if it wasn't Mudungus, and the person looked like him, then it was obviously a disguise. _But who would want to get a picture of us? And use Mundungus as a disguise?_

"Now this is where I was stuck," He then clamped his mouth shut, realising he shouldn't have read her thoughts. "Sorry," He added, with a cheeky grin.

"So that's the limit of your intelligence. Never mind. I've got an idea, but it doesn't help us any further either," She breathed slowly before speaking. "What if it was the Death Eater? The crazy one from _that _night."

Draco stopped smiling. He didn't like remembering the night he was captured, when he had put himself at the brink of death to try and save Hermione. Of course, it wasn't as if he regretted saving Hermione, he just hated that he had lied to her, or none of that would have happened.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said-"

"No, it's fine. I'm fine. You're brilliant." He cheered up again when she smiled, but he could feel a small guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wished he knew who the Death Eater was. _I'm sure I know her..._

"How did you do that, by the way?"

"Do what?"

"Whenever you try and use Legilimency on me, it doesn't hurt and I don't feel it as much. I know you do it, but I can see you don't know I do." She smirked cheekily, and kissed his cheek.

"I wish I could explain, but I think it has something to do with me saving you."

"You can't just leave everything to "thinking" though, that's why Harry's right sometimes."

Draco gave her a expressionless smile. He was thinking, even worrying, about the surprise he had set up for Hermione on Valentine's Day. It took some leeway, but he decided that it was rude to stay with the Potters any longer, so he was wondering whether to get a place to live. He had the money, of course, and he never really wanted to live back at Malfoy Manor, no matter how grand it was. The other advantage was he could get away from Holly for once, who seemed to constantly have it in for him.

"...so I want to help you."

Caught up in his own thoughts, he wasn't listening.

"Sorry?"

"Honestly... with your powers. I want to help you; I've read up on some information about wandless magic powers, although it's extremely rare to be able to, at least at your age."

"Yeah, sure."

"You are listening to me, Draco Malfoy, aren't you?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I got every word. Start next week, okay?" He went along with it, to change Hermione's mood. He really could not afford Hermione to have a monk on at the moment.

"Oh..okay."

_What is up with him? He's behaving so strangely about it. _Hermione could tell something was up: he wasn't listening, he kept spacing out... _what's his problem?_


	4. Presents

**Happy Holidays! I'm a bit mixed up with Xmas planning and writing so can someone tell me how long it takes for me to write a chapter? Then I can try and make some proper deadlines for each chapter. Hope you like this chapter!**

It was nearing Valentine's Day, and as the days passed by, Hermione still did not know what Draco was planning, or what she was going to get him, for that matter. As they had both decided, Hermione would help Draco try to control and understand the magic he had power of, which was not likely to be an easy task.

Hermione had set the living room up with cushions and any way of protection: wrapping up all the fragile glass and ornaments and making as much space as possible. Afterwards, she skimmed through an old leatherbound book she had bought in Diagon Alley.

"It says here:

_The "magaery" is one of the most ancient and rare forms of magic. It can be traced back to Arthurian times, where the skill was first known to be discovered by Merlin. Little has been found of the magic in recent times, apart from used by young wizards and witches, which is controlled after being supplied with a magical object such as a wand or staff. However, some children with magical ability have been encouraged to try and control such magic independently."_

"So what does that have to do with anything?" Draco said, as if Hermione should have just told him what to do instead of rambling on about some old story.

"Shut up, I haven't finished.

_The most important area to focus on is control. Many wizards in the past have lost control of magic altogether, either from comitting acts of evil or any great misuse of magic. Controlling magic is a difficult task to start, particularly for intemperate wizards and witches. Most magic, in general, is used with spells and incantations, whereas this magic tends to revolve around elements and emotions. Simply put, to control your power you must first have control of your emotions."_

"Oh, of course, you had to go through all that to get to the main point." Draco sat lazily on the edge of an armchair.

"This is serious! I'm trying to help." Hermione frowned, and she tried to forget about almost the same thing in the book happening to Ariana Dumbledore.

"Sorry, I just think that book is a waste of parchment. I can control it, just like I said, I need practice. I don't know. I don't feel up to it, if you know what I mean."

"That's probably because there's so much hot air in that head of yours." Hermione smiled. "From what I've read anyway, you need a strong feeling to be able to use it in any particular way."

"Well, this is no use then. I'm not angry or anything now."

Hermione's eyes shot up. If he couldn't doing anything for himself, she should make it happen. After all, she did promise to help...

"You're so full of it, aren't you? I'm trying to do something about it!" Hermione shouted suddenly.

"What's your problem, little miss moody?" Draco smirked.

"You won't stop will you?! You're just like your father, you don't care about anything!"

A candle on the mantelpiece burst into flame, and flared threateningly for a moment, before Hermione put it out. Draco looked away, frowning. Hermione bit her lip. _I might have gone too far. Well, at least I got something out of him._

"Sorry."

"Don't do that again." Draco voice wavered angrily, and Hermione grew scared. Maybe she had messed it up for good...

"I didn't mean it, I swear, I just wanted you to do magic and-"

He turned to face her, and crossed his arms, before interrupting. _I can't be angry at her, of course she didn't mean it._

"I'm _so _stupid!" Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Okay, maybe I agree with you on the stupid point." Draco smiled, and she looked at him hopefully. _Why is she saying sorry?_ "You don't have to apologise, honestly. You know I'm not like my father, and you're probably one of the only people that know that. Just don't say that again."

He pulled Hermione towards him and kissed her softly. He didn't need to think about the past. Being with Hermione was all that mattered to him at that moment.

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered."Well done, by the way. On the magic thing." She didn't know whether to say the next thing on her mind or not.

Draco looked up properly, at Hermione's comment, and grinned to himself. "Love you too."

xxx

"Ginny? _Hurry up!_"

Hermione was not usually this impatient. She had only been waiting for ten minutes. The only thing she wanted to do was go to Diagon Alley and somehow find something to give Draco.

"I wait for you, you should be grateful I don't leave without you sometimes." Ginny called down the stairs happily. _At least she knows what she's getting Harry._

They apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and made there way through to the busiest wizarding street in London. Diagon Alley was different from three years previously. Most of the old shops had been replaced, and Ollivander's was open again. The main attraction of the street was clearly Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, with the oddly clashing colours of the windows almost causing blindness. For Hermione, the shop that had caught her attention however was a small jeweller's, with silver and gold watches adorning the displays.

"Really, I do feel sorry for you. It must be hard to know that Draco's going to get you some lavish gift that will be perfectly chosen."

"Oh, well done, Gin. I feel loads better. But you see, Draco can spend as much as he likes on my present, but I really don't want him too, and I don't know how much to spend on mine..."

Hermione went quiet, obviously thinking, and ran inside the shop, out of the cold. For February, it was still a very chilly month and Hermione was not entirely sure if this was just the weather or any Dark magic at work. But this was not the time for paranoia, in her opinion.

She perused over the watches, looking for any that were in her budget. From the prices she realised she may be able to have a few Galleons left over for another present.

"And you say I don't wait for you!" Ginny smiled as she found Hermione trying to choose between a silvery watch with jade green face or one with a black leather strap and silver face.

"Which one?"

"How am I supposed to know what he'd like? He's your boyfriend!" Ginny seemed irritated.

"I only asked your opinion. You don't have to get all snappy over it." Hermione mumbled to herself. _What's on her mind?_

"I wasn't." Ginny said, as Hermione took the silver and jade watch to the counter. "Look, I'm not usually the one getting all worked up, so if I can just have today to let off some steam then, thank you."

"If there's something up between you and Harry, you can always tell me."

"There isn't, trust me. It's just frustrating when you know he's keeping secrets, and I can Harry is, because he goes quiet a lot."

This reminded Hermione of the times in the past week that Draco kept spacing out and looking blank, not that he didn't look like that anyway. _I hope he likes my gift._ Hermione thought as she collected the watch in its black silk box.

"You're coming to see me play against Puddlemere United on the fifteenth, aren't you?"

"Oh, so that's Harry's present." Hermione grinned.

"I wouldn't say so exactly..."

**Merry Christmas and a Harry New Year to all! Any reviews would be a christmas present enough, so thank you to everyone who's been reading the last story and this one too! Pip Pip!**


	5. Fourteenth of February

Hermione woke up on the fourteenth of February early. She did not really know why. On the last Valentine's Day she would have probably had a lie in, where Ron would offer to bring up breakfast in bed. _Why did I just feel guilty? Should I feel bad for ending it with Ron?_ No, would have been the simple yet harsh answer but it was strange that she was not with him, and it only dawned on her now, after nearly six months.

Valentine's Day. It wasn't the worst day of the year, so why was she worrying?

"Morning, Draco." Hermione smiled after getting ready. "Do you know what day it is?"

"It's overrated," Draco yawned, running his fingers through his blond hair. _Is he acting? _"If you eat breakfast first then I'll show you," He grinned at Hermione's confused expression.

_She's clueless. I hope she likes everything. _Draco, of course, was brilliant at Occlumency so he didn't need to worry about Hermione being too curious to try and read his mind.

xxx

"So what is it you want to show me-" Hermione stopped as she entered the hallway, and it was as if at the moment she walked through the doorway she could not see a thing. "Draco! What are you doing?" She tried to grab at some sort of non-existent blindfold, but admitting defeat, crossed her arms and waited.

"Oh sorry, 'Mione. Just making sure you don't spoil the surprise."

_He must really be enjoying this. _Hermione couldn't help being excited, and keeping a grin off her face.

"I could die, you know. I may just happen to fall down the stairs."

"You're on the ground floor, so there are no stairs to fall _down. _Unless, with the brain capacity you've got, you could fall up the stairs." Draco said smugly, and Hermione could just imagine him smirking at her right now.

"Oh, ha ha, Mr Smartarse. You can't insult me."

"But apparently you can? Someone's touchy today."

"Well, why wouldn't I be? You're depriving me of the right to use my eyes. Ow!" Hermione flinched from the pain of Side-Along Apparition, which Draco had so coincidentally used to transport them. _Of course he wants to make a fool of me. Why today?_

"Maybe I should have stopped you talking instead of seeing then. Okay, open your eyes."

Hermione blinked several times before the room came into focus. A grand staircase, mostly likely made from marble, was decorated with a blue velvety carpet that spread over the entire floor. Sunlight filtered through the gleaming windows, hung with floaty cream curtains, and a small mahogany table stood by the tallest window, with two ornate chairs beside it. The whole room was beautiful, and it took a while for Hermione to take in, as she hadn't realised Draco had placed a key in her hand when they apparated. She looked down at it.

"Do you mean-"

"Yes. It's ours." Draco told her, matter-of-factly.

Hermione felt like fainting. _Why's he buying a house for me? It's beautiful and everything but, no, this is huge compared to my present now._

"What? Sorry, what did you say?" She said, because she was sure there was a mistake.

Draco smiled at her, as her mouth made a perfect O shape. She squealed and almost giggled in a most un-Hermione-ish manner and pulled her arms around Draco's neck before she kissed him. Draco could tell by her lips trembling against his that she was going to get into a fit of giggles again.

"Please, you're really not just trying to trick me, are you?"

"Oh, well, if you don't trust me then I guess I shouldn't give you anything else..."

"No, I didn't mean that. It's just yes, you might not think something like a house would be much to get dramatic over, but I do," Hermione steadied herself, and continued. "I really don't want anything else; this is amazing enough, just being with you."

"So do you want me to return this?" Draco summoned a small package. Inside, was a dainty necklace, with a small gold pendant hanging from it. A single ruby was encrusted onto the front, and as he passed it into her hands, the red pigment washed away to an emerald. Hermione stared at it, mouth agape again.

"Draco, it's beautiful, and I love it, but how can you afford it? I doubt a charm like that came cheap," She looked into his piercing grey eyes. "Even if you are rich, I wouldn't want you wasting money on me."

"It's not a waste, and I just want to show you that I want to be with you. My mother knows I wouldn't use money on any rash decision."

Draco tried to see Hermione's eyes, as they kept wandering around the room. He should have realised she did not care much for material tokens of love, but he had so much to be grateful for because of her and that this had to be at least even.

"Okay, but I don't know what you're going to do for my birthday or anything now." Hermione laughed, hugging him tightly.

"That's months away, so you'll forget soon enough."

"Yeah, _right._ When exactly would I wear this?" She twisted the chain of the necklace slightly.

"Another surprise that can wait a few days."

"Please, no more surprises, except for you..."

Hermione had wanted to give him her present first, and had been keeping it with her before they apparated, but she guessed it did not matter anymore. She handed the box to him, and he smiled curiously. As he tried on the watch he held Hermione's hand and kissed it.

They spent much of the rest of the day in each other's company, wandering the roads of Upper Flagley, a wizarding village that Hermione could have sworn Draco once told her Blaise lived currently. Was it likely Blaise had worked out that Hermione had been in disguise since she had been in France, or not? _Oh well, there's no point worrying now._

Hermione and Draco walked along a snowy path back to the house. It was only from the outside that Hermione had realised how huge the house really was. Thankfully for Hermione, it was not as big as Malfoy Manor, as she remembered getting confused with the number of rooms there. It was a quaint country cottage, with, from what Hermione guessed, three floors. Today was perfect.

"So does this mean you want to be Mrs Smartarse?"

"Sorry?"

Draco got down on one knee, very nearly falling over in the frosty snow, and held out a box containing a diamond ring.


	6. Greatest Day

"...I love you... wouldn't want to be with anyone else..."

Hermione could not think properly. As Luna would say, it was as if Wrackspurts had permanently taken over her mind. She felt dizzy, almost nauseous, yet she wasn't sure why.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Draco asked, standing up, as she held her hand to her forehead, and closed her eyes. He glanced towards the woods for a moment, wondering if there was a shortcut back to the house, before seeing a dark shadow move. A small fox cub scurried out, its nose sprinkled with snow. Turning back, he placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I...just feel a bit dizzy." Hermione blinked and smiled. "Yes."

For those few moments, Draco had forgotten about his proposal, and was suddenly relieved and ecstatic that she accepted it. He wondered if today had been a bit too much for her, considering the fact she was shocked by his presents. He placed the ring on her finger, which fitted perfectly.

He hugged her gently, careful not to slip over on the icy lane, and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"This seems like one long dream. A year ago I wouldn't have ever thought of meeting you again, let alone falling in love." She said, her voice muffled slightly against the wool of his coat.

"Well, there's obviously something wrong with your head then, as you wouldn't normally go all lovey-dovey about it either."

"No, I think it's yours." Hermione smiled to herself. "Race you home!"

She pulled out her wand from her coat, pointed them at her boots, and two silver blades protruded from them. Taking off, she found the wettest, most slippery area and cast her wand at it, which froze, and she guided her way through the grass and ponds, carefully tracing a H from it.

Draco was not slow on the uptake, and knowing apparating would spoil her fun, did the same.

"Oi, that's not fair- you had a headstart!" He shouted, following her.

This wasn't one of the first times Draco realised ice-skating was something he wasn't good at, as he had never been to a proper ice rink. His father thought of it as a muggle place in general, so Draco only had a chance on the Black Lake at Hogwarts, where he would usually cause people to trip on the ice, but at least he had some form of balance. He also discovered Hermione was really good, skating gracefully past him once or twice, performing a figure of eight as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She came to a stop, suddenly, and tripped forwards, and Draco skated over to her.

"You should be more careful, Hermione, need some help?"

Hermione winced, and breathed in deeply.

"You? Helping? In the same sentence, well, yes, can you help me up?" She asked, holding out her hand. "Please?"

"Always remember your manners, Hermione." He pulled her up gently, and she winced again.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, it's just my rib."

Draco placed his hand against her warm skin under her jumper. Hermione raised an eyebrow but understood that he was trying to take away the pain. Even when the twinge in her side had gone, he didn't move, and Hermione didn't make an objection either. The pain was replaced with another fluttering sensation running through her chest.

"Your hand is freezing by the way." She smiled, after some time of raising her eyebrows at him.

"Sorry, I erm..." He let go.

Smiling sheepishly he helped her balance, but still holding Hermione's other hand, and his left foot slipping slowly on the grass, caused her to crash on top of him.

It wasn't until he lifted his head slightly that he realised how close they were- his cheek was against hers, and he could feel the warmth of her breath. He felt out of breath himself, but his heart was racing. It was only when Hermione spoke that he reacted.

"Graceful, aren't we?"

Hermione knelt back onto her knees, placing a hand on his chest to stand up. He could see the rosy patches in her cheeks that were not caused by the cold, and he took the hand she was offering to get him up.

"Maybe we shouldn't skate anymore. Like you said, I need to be more careful." She smiled coyly, before taking the skates off her shoes.

"Sure."

They walked arm in arm back to the house, Hermione grinning to herself. When would Draco realise that she tripped him up? It was her fault that she hadn't let go, and given him a taste of his own medicine for tripping everyone on the Black Lake at Hogwarts, but the result was just as good.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?" He didn't seem to be listening.

"You are brilliant, you know."

"You think so? Well, that makes you the cleverest witch in the world." He smiled down at her, and planted a kiss on her cheek. This was a perfect day, the best Valentine's Day he'd ever had, even if it was simple, by his standards.

"Of course it does." Hermione said cheekily, kissing him back.

"You still don't want me to tell you about the other surprises yet?"

"Nope. See, I _can_ control _my_ emotions," She bit her lip. "Sorry."

"No problem. You didn't mean it." He stroked her head, and he could sense from her apology that she really hadn't meant to say that. "So that's a definite no?"

"Yes, I mean no. Oh, stop it!"

"Just checking there is something in there after all." He patted her head.

"You just said I was the cleverest witch in the world! So you admit you're not brilliant. Superficial, maybe..."

"Oh, ha ha, fine I take it back."

Draco opened the front door, into the warm hallway, and found upon the floor the front page of the Daily Prophet.

Hermione continued to walk past, and asked if he wanted a cup of tea. He wasn't listening, yet again.

Although it was a smaller picture than before, he already knew who it was of. Him and Hermione, yet again. He then looked at the date; the fourteenth, this morning's edition. But how could that be? The picture could have only been taken a couple of minutes ago...the same clothes...and they were ice-skating...

_Maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea to give the paper to Hermione just yet. _He thought, as he sat on the new black leather sofa in the living room.

He frowned. How could someone know everything before it happens? Or otherwise, someone with good use of a Time-turner. And why would he, or she, want to exploit them to the papers. All the questions he was thinking before came flooding back.

"Hey, Draco, is that the Prophet?" Hermione said, placing his mug on the coffee table.

_"Just yet" seems to be "now" then. _

There was a knock at the door. Draco passed the paper to her and prayed that whoever was outside was the one who had taken the photograph, coming back to own up. But no, of course not, it was Blaise Zabini. _He wouldn't have... would he?_

_No, no of course not. _If anything Blaise would be on his side, and he was also oblivious, at the time, of anything Draco and Hermione were up to. In fact, it would have only been a week ago he might have found out about Hermione being in disguise when they stayed at his house during the Christmas holidays.

"Didn't you get my owl? I told you..."

He let Blaise in, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling, again hoping this wouldn't ruin a seemingly perfect day. It wasn't that Blaise would be able to ruin anything, but he really wanted some alone time with Hermione, _his fiancee. Fiancee, _the word seemed foreign to Draco, as if he only just realised the inevitable fact that he was going to marry her.

When Hermione turned her head towards the doorway, she blushed. She never told Draco about the time she and Blaise almost shared a kiss. It seemed so long ago, she had tried to forget about it since. She then flustered over the paper, as if he wasn't there, trying to make sense of the words underneath their picture in the paper. _The fourteenth...that's not possible. _She sat back, frowning slightly, and threw it down upon the table.

"You don't need to get all nervous about it, I already know."

Hermione looked up wondering who had spoken. As it was Blaise, she gave a small sigh of relief. He sat down in the opposite armchair, and smiled briefly. Draco followed, not noticing Hermione's cheeks become ever so slightly more crimson.

"So? Like the house then?"

"What?" Hermione said, as Blaise gestured around the room. _Of course, this is what Draco and Blaise had been setting up._ She had wondered where Draco kept going off to sometimes... "You did all of this, you two?"

They gave the same smirk. _Honestly, are all Slytherins taught how to smirk? _She hugged Draco first, who was lying back on the other end of the sofa, his feet prodding her arm, and ushered Blaise in for a group hug, who rolled his eyes but did so.

"Pansy helped last night too, should you thank her?"

"What? Why was she here?" Hermione asked, suspicious of any help being apparent from someone as nasty as Pansy, despite the fact she and Draco were once good friends.

" I still see you hate Slytherins then. No, she owed me a favour..." Blaise said, grinning to himself.

"No, tell her thanks from me. This must have taken ages!"

"It didn't take long, honestly. That's what magic's for, isn't it?" Draco said, squeezing her shoulder.

"You two!" Hermione laughed. "You don't realise how lucky us witches and wizards are, do you?"

"By lucky, you mean you've just read the paper."

Hermione sighed, and sat down, massaging her temples before looking at them both. "Oh well, there's no point worrying now. We can't do anything about it."

"What do you mean?" Blaise said, oblivious to any sort of problem.

"Someone's selling photos of us to the Prophet. We... well,_ I _thought it was Mundungus Fletcher-"

"-which it wasn't-" Draco added as Hermione pulled a face at him.

"As we didn't want any publicity, after what happened... you know... so I think whoever is doing this, is not just trying to make a quick buck."

Hermione guessed that Blaise would have known about the Death Eater attack, since it had been all over the Prophet for weeks.

"Seriously? I could get some Aurors onto this."

It was only at this moment that Hermione realised Blaise worked at the Ministry. The thought had completely slipped her mind; although he worked in the Magical Use of Poisons and Potions, he would be able to pass on a note to any Aurors. _Goodness, Harry and Ron could even try to sort it out..._

"Oh, that would be brilliant. We don't have any clue who it is though."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Draco, wondering if she should tell him about their theory of the mysterious Death Eater. Finally, Draco spoke. "We think she's on the run though. Possibly a Death Eater."

"I'll see what I can do then."

Hearing a sharp tapping against the window, Hermione turned her head to see a tawny owl, with a letter in its beak. She jumped hopefully, but not so Blaise or Draco noticed, not yet. Opening the window, the owl hopped on the windowsill whilst Hermione read. She walked through to the hallway for some privacy.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to accept your job application to work within the Department of Mysteries as part of the Ministry of Magic. An official interview will take place upon the 18th of February. We would appreciate a returning letter of approval._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt  
Minister of Magic_

Hermione stared at the parchment. She had pondered over the idea of working as an Unspeakable. It had interested her in finding out more about magic, as if she didn't know enough of course.

"...so she doesn't want a fuss?" Blaise muttered, and Hermione listened, her ear pressed against the door.

"No, so don't invite too many people. A couple of friends- yes, _Gryffindors_, Blaise- and don't let slip anything to her."

"And why would I do that?" Hermione could imagine Blaise smirking again at this point.

"You're not the best at keeping secrets are you? Never mind, as long as you don't tell her." Draco said in a hushed tone, that caused Hermione to her ear against the door more. They seemed to get quieter, so she walked in again.

"What's that?" Draco said, putting on a brilliant pokerface to the secretive talking seconds ago, surprisingly overly interested in her letter.

"A letter, from Kingsley..."

"You mean..."

"Yes!"

Draco rushed up and hugged her, grinning. He had no problem over money and any thoughts of starting a job, but he was happy for her. She would not allow him to spoil her rotten. It was in her nature.

xxx

"I know you're trying to be sweet, but I don't need you to make me close my eyes." She batted away his hands from her eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever was being kept a secret.

"So would you rather I used a blindfold charm again?"

Hermione had to squeeze her eyes shut, as Draco led her up to the attic room, which was romantically decorated in golds and pinks. Moonlight glimmered through the giant window on the opposite wall, onto a checked picnic blanket where a bottle of champagne and a basket lay.

"Okay, you can open your eyes."

Hermione blinked her chocolatey eyes twice, and looked up at him again, amazed.

"Draco... it's beautiful. Really, but we could just-"

"You don't want this champagne to go to waste, do you?"

He walked over and took out two champagne flutes, crystal snakes entwined around the stems, beginning to uncork the bottle.

"Well, I don't see why not..."

She smiled and joined him, holding his hand.

"You're not going to pull me over again, are you?"

Draco grinned sheepishly, remembering their fall. He lay down, and looked at the stars, reminiscing about all the great memories they had had over the last few months. Compared to all the bad events, this had to make up for it. Hermione rested her head against his arm and he hugged her shoulder.

"You took Astrology, didn't you?" Hermione asked, following his gaze.

"Yep. See, there's Draco." He pointed at a small, but bright star, right above them. Hermione held his hand and moved it a few inches towards another star.

"You must have got a Troll then, because it's actually there."

"Can't you let me be right?" He took his wand, and flourished it at the sky, where the star aligned into the spot he had declared earlier. He stuck his tongue out at her childishly and kissed her cheek.

"No, not really." She laughed against his shoulder, and placed a kiss on his neck softly. From the delicate reaction of his adam's apple, Draco turned his head.

She found herself gazing into his eyes again, trying to understand the way he could be so calm and kind, and yet so confused inside. In an instant, Draco had captured her lips in his own, pulling his body close to hers. The curtains drew themselves, leaving only a few candles alight. He pressed forcefully against her soft lips, and her hands began unbuttoning his shirt, whilst his own teased her jumper from her skin, the sweet honey smell of her hair as it caressed his senses.

For once, Draco was right. Today was perfect.


	7. Remember, Remember

Draco woke up early in the morning, and noticed the purplish hue of sky through the window slightly. Hermione was still fast asleep, her head resting on the pillow beside his, a few stray curls cascading over her face. She seemed to be mumbling to herself.

"No, no...I don't know...please..."

There was definitely something wrong. She had talked in her sleep like this once before, from what he recalled. This was much worse. She started shivering, and mumbling more, as if in pain. He held a hand to her forehead; she was in a cold sweat. He couldn't wake her up no matter how much he shook her.

"Hermione!"

"Please, I can't..."

She whimpered, and he saw a tear fall from her eyes. He shook her arm.

"Hermione! It's okay, I-"

She lay still, and Draco wondered if she had awoken. She screamed.

"Hermione! It's me, wake up!"

Opening her eyes, Hermione found herself in a warm bed, beside Draco, who was looking at her with fear in his silvery eyes. She trembled, and sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Shh, it's me. There's nothing wrong..."

He had never experienced many bad nightmares, which was surprising, considering how much he had been through as well. He put his arms around her shoulders to stop her shaking, and calmed her slowly.

"I haven't had a nightmare..." She gulped and took another deep breath, "...a nightmare like that in ages."

"It's not your fault. I should have sorted the charms on the house- there must be some sort of side effect on you- calm down, Hermione. Nothing's going to hurt you."

Looking up into his eyes, she knew she should be stronger than this. How could she be so badly affected by one nightmare, even though it replayed itself over and over. Resting her head on his bare shoulder, she remembered what had happened the night before, and smiled. _Oh, why did I have to ruin today?_

"Stop thinking like that! There's nothing wrong with you, I promise."

"Please, just don't- I don't like you using Legilimency on me..." she trailed off. "You didn't while I was sleeping, did you?"

"No, I woke up a few minutes before you."

"Just stay away from me. Please. You haven't changed." She stated shakily.

She shivered again, and tried to get rid of the thoughts in her head. Hermione was angry at him; the Draco from the nightmare. The Draco who couldn't stop it, who couldn't stop Bellatrix from cursing her, who couldn't help them at all. Recoiling, Hermione wiped her eyes and frowned at the man before him, took the dressing gown beside her and rushed to the bathroom. She felt sick.

"...Hermione, please talk to me... you're not yourself..."

The running from the shower blocked out the sound of Draco's voice at the door. The warm drops of water landed on her head and seemed to calm her, and she wanted to forget everything; forgetting everything about Draco, and Voldermort, and Death Eaters... but Draco wasn't a Death Eater, not anymore.

xxx

Draco lay down, frustrated. What could he do? Hermione was confused and disorientated, unlike the normal cool-minded girl he remembered last night. It was his fault; he knew it. How can I expect her to forgive me for everything so long ago? How could he have helped Hermione, and Potter and Weasley, back then, when he could have been killed himself? No, he was a coward. He had to admit it. He was disgusted with his former self, for following Voldermort, for not doing the right thing._ I was doing the wrong things for the right reasons... he couldn't kill my family. But he did._ Draco believed that as soon as his father was murdered he would be a good man, and not go to the dark side as Lucius had done. His father always knew that he had to learn his lesson.

"Hermione?"

The bathroom door opened, revealing wisps of steam and Hermione appearing, her hair wrapped in a towel and wearing her dressing gown. She seemed to look much better.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't." He couldn't smile, not after the morbid thoughts going through his head. "I should've sorted out the charms-"

"No, I shouldn't have reacted so badly to it, at all. How did you know though?"

"Know what?"

"What had happened? You were there, but how do you know how I felt? It's like you-"

Hermione trailed off, raising her hand to her mouth in shock. _No, he couldn't have... Lucius wouldn't..._

"Draco, and tell me the truth, what happened when I'd left? After Harry and everyone else escaped?"

_Oh, well done Hermione, scar me mentally again for life. _He tried to think of this light-heartedly, as if it wasn't him. It was difficult. He couldn't remember much afterwards, as Harry had knocked him out, but when he came round he knew everyone was disappointed with him. His father couldn't even look at him. But he couldn't care anymore. Narcissa, his mother, was the only one who cared. She had always tried to keep the family together. After any arguments, or fights.

He remembered her cradling his head as he gained conciousness, as if he was still her little boy, and the shrieks of terror still running through his mind of Hermione; a stupid mudblood Gryffindor- he had to hate her, regardless of the good she did. How could he have cared, then, when she was trying to get rid of the Horcruxes? Bellatrix, the maddened woman he had seen torment Hermione in that very room, was enraged. She'd shouted at him as if it was entirely his fault, and threatened to use Crucio. Narcissa wouldn't allow it. But his mother couldn't stop her. She cursed him, and he remembered yelling and screaming in agony, just as Hermione had done.

Draco winced, and turned angrily towards Hermione. Why was she trying to read his thoughts? It was a lack of privacy. That's what it was. She had no right.

Hermione gasped, and realised her Legilimency had been blocked. The force of Draco's Occlumency was so great, she found herself lying face down upon the floorboards. She was about to jump up and shout at him for doing something like that, until she felt his arm against hers, and he pulled her up.

_Wow, that's ironic. No wonder Hermione detests me using Legilimency._

"Well, know you know..." He gave a sad smile, and stared outside the window. Hermione could tell he had tears in his eyes, but he was a Slytherin, of course he had to have too much pride. "I didn't mean to push you like that. Really, I-" He sighed.

"And now you know what it's like for me too..." Hermione whispered, her head resting on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. She laughed softly into his ear. "Do you think you'll be able to go and see the Holyhead Harpies today?"

"Sorry?!" Draco's eyes lit up.

xxx

"Why though?"

Draco and Hermione had apparated onto the hillside where the Holyhead Harpies were due to play against Puddlemere United. It was still quite frosty outside, but they were grateful there was not too much snow left, as it would have been havoc to get through.

"You gave me some many great things yesterday," she looked up and smiled briefly, "...that I think you deserve more."

"No, don't think you have to get me anything! But still, this is a pretty good present."

"Pretty good?! Do you want me to rip up these premiere seat tickets?" Hermione waved the tickets in front of his face.

"Seriously, if you think I'm smothering you with too many gifts, you should say so. But I don't expect that much in return."

"That's sweet." She planted a kiss on his cheek as they followed the icy slope to the stadium. "But I did say so."

Draco rolled his eyes at her as they tried to find their seats, where Luna was waving manically, talking to Harry. Hermione blushed: _Gosh, must she be so embarrassing?_ She sat down beside Luna and Ron, who did not look as peeved off as she'd expected, what with Draco sitting beside her.

"Hi, Luna, sorry we're a bit late."

"Oh, no, you're not late, Minnie. The game's starting in a few minutes." Luna said, her bright blue eyes staring over the Quidditch pitch. Hermione smiled. Ever since fifth year, Luna called her Minnie. She didn't know why exactly, although she knew she wasn't that tall, but found it funny anyway.

"Minnie?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind." Hermione grinned, as there was an almighty roar from the seats below as the Holyhead Harpies, with a new Chaser, with surprisingly bright red hair darted out of the entrance, sending gold and emerald sparks into the air.


	8. I Solemnly Swear He Is Up To No Good

Hermione couldn't hear herself think, she was cheering so hard for Ginny's team, that had already scored twenty points within the first ten minutes. Draco was a lost cause too; he wouldn't take his eyes off of the game.

"Draco-"

"Ssh!" He said rudely, his eyes following the quaffle as it flew towards the Puddlemere's goal.

_"Draco!"_

"What?"

"Should we tell the others we're engaged or not?" She tried to say over the crowd to him.

"Sorry, I can't hear you!" He kept looking at the pitch anyway._ How can he be so ignorant? I was the one who bloody got the seats- he should be grateful!_

"Stop being so rude! Are we going to tell the others about-"

"About what?" Luna was listening in, using her Omnioculars to see the game.

"Fine then." She turned her back to him- it wasn't like he was listening anyway. "_Draco_ and I are engaged."

Luna laughed happily and hugged her and Draco, although he wasn't sure why as he wasn't listening one bit. _Loony._

"Harry, Ron! Hermione's engaged!" Luna announced.

"Really?" The both said in unison, eyes widened. "That's great! Wait, nearly forgot-" Harry passed Hermione a card.

_Dear Hermione and Draco,_

_You are both invited to Harry and Ginny Potter's wedding on the 11th March at Godric's Hollow Village Church. Please reply ASAP of you can attend._

_Harry and Ginny x_

"I don't see why you gave me this, I'm already coming anyway. So you've sorted everything then?"

Harry nodded, grinning. It was probably the happiest he had looked in his life, after all the trauma he had been through. He deserved to get what he wanted; that was Ginny Weasley.

They continued cheering and shouting throughout the rest of the game, as the two teams were almost neck-and-neck; the Holyhead Harpies were behing by ten points at 210-200. The Chasers had paused, staring up into the clouds intently, after the two Seekers, one in emerald green, one in royal blue, shoot off into the sky. Hermione sighed, knowing they would probably be stuck in the clouds for quite some time looking for the Snitch.

Draco was far worse than Ron when it came to Quidditch. He was shouting abuse towards the opposing team's Beaters every time they threw Bludgers at Ginny and the captain, Gwenog Jones. Hermione put this down to a high competitive streak he had always had playing against Gryffindor in particular at Hogwarts games. She laughed at his enthusiasm.

"What?" Draco noticed her giggling behind her gloves.

"Nothing. Just you." She sighed, taking in a deep breath to stop herself from bursting into laughter again.

"And which of my actions would make you laugh so hysterically then?" He went along with it, relaxing from the tense playing earlier.

"Hmm, difficult. Maybe when you made some obscene gestures towards Roger Davies just then." She bit her lip to stop laughing and linked her arm through his tightly.

"Well... he had it coming to him."

"Sure. Whatever you say. Honestly, what is it with boys and Quidditch?"

"It's just how it is. What is it with girls and unicorns?"

Hermione gave him a look, reminiscent of Professor McGonogall, before replying- "Do you want me to go into a lecture about it? Well, unicorn horn and hair are really useful for brewing potions, as you should well know. They're extremely adorable and very, _very_ smart."

"Like you then?"

"Yes. Like me." Hermione smiled, wondering if he was referring to being smart or adorable... or both. Her fingers clasped around his. "And you."

"Thanks. I'm sorry about this morning... again." Draco apologised, realising that she had really tried to make today just as brilliant as the day before, but things had not exactly gone to plan- as Draco knew.

"It's ok. It's nice that you apologise, yet completely unlike you. Are you alright?" She mocked, holding a hand to his forehead, before he kissed her lips hungrily. "Eager beaver."

Draco started laughing, remembering his school years, in particular the incident where he had cast a spell- meant for Harry, of course- that hit her and caused her teeth to grow abnormally. She had been extremely upset about it, but there wasn't anything he could have done about it then, even if he had wanted to.

"I always wondered how your teeth became so normal. That was my doing, I take it?"

"I guess I should be grateful for that then, should I not?" She replied with a question, smiling. "That did hurt, you know."

"Oh, I knew it at the time. I was probably ecstaticly happy about it, to be honest." Hermione frowned and punched his arm. "Aargh, sorry!" She was much stronger than he first thought.

"Good. I've told the others about our engagement, you know."

"Oh, they'd already- hey look!"

Draco was extremely grateful for small mercies, as he had nearly let slip about the engagement party. He had sent out owls, along with Blaise the day before, writing down all the names of any of Hermione's friends, even ones he could briefly remember. _Dennis... Crumbly? Creepy? Creevey!_ It had been a pain, as he'd planned on the Holyhead Harpies winning, and not just against Puddlemere United but Appleby Arrows as they would have practically won the Quidditch Premiership. If they did, he was going to take her to a supposed "after-party" which he would later reveal to be their engagement party. _Yet since when did anything go to plan exactly?_

"...and it's Evans in the lead, barely, on a Nimbus 2001... now it's Callingford, no, the Snitch has gone!"

Sighing angrily, his brow tense, Draco could see no glint of gold near the Seekers, and wondered if it had flown back into the clouds again. He couldn't be bothered if this game was going to take ages, several days would be the worst.

"What do you think about going out for dinner on Wednesday?" He asked, as he doubted there was any possibility this Quidditch idea would work.

"Wednesday? I need to go to the interview at the Ministry that day, can't we do it some other night?" She seemed very hostile suddenly. _What's up with her?_

"Oh, please. Look, your interview will be in the morning... roughly, so you can meet up with me after, hmm?"

"Go ahead then, but isn't Ginny playing, well hopefully, against the Arrows? I'm sure she said she wanted to celebrate. She's too confident for her own good, sometimes, you know." Hermione laughed, her fingers crossed as Ginny passed the Quaffle twice in the space of a few seconds. _Quidditch really is quite amazing._

"You're not really helping, are you? I am _your _fiancee, of course." He smirked. _Why the hell is he smirking? _Hermione bit her lip, out of frustration, knowing Draco was indeed up to no good.

**I don't mean to take so long writing these chapters, I just don't have a lot of time at the mo. Please review! I'd be extremely grateful, and I will try and read and review your stories in return! Thank you, everyone! SUPPORT HAITI.**

**xxxGood Luckxxx**


	9. Restless

"...and yes, Calburn has the Snitch! The Holyhead Harpies have won the game, bringing them into the next match against the Appleby Arrows!"

xxx

"You know what I've realised? Whenever you're up to something, you act like this. Tell me..."

Hermione rarely felt confused and muddled in this way, not around everyone else, but it was occuring much more often around Draco. She frowned, tilting her head as she searched Draco's face for any sign of truth. _I trust him, so why won't he tell me the truth? Am I being paranoid?_

"Touchy. Please, I am _not_ up to something, per say, but when I do tell you, you'll know why," Draco smiled mischieviously.

He was behaving in a purposefully odd manner, trying to confuse her further, but would not make eye contact, as that was his weak point, he knew. Espescially Hermione's deep brown irises. He continued to look up to the sky, still smiling to himself. _Just as long as she doesn't know yet. _The annoying thing was, Hermione kept pinching his arm, and he knew he'd have to look at her eventually. _Stubborn. Ha, that's probably what I love about her..._

"If you want to know, you really will have to wait," He cuddled her shoulder, and her features softened, except for her eyes, which narrowed in suspicion.

"Fine, I will, but can you stop hiding things from me? It feels difficult to know if you're telling the truth."

"I promise I will. Because I trust you too."

They were slowly making their way out of the stadium, descending the steps from their Quidditch tower. Harry was already waiting at the players' entrance for Ginny, who ran out and flung her arms around him, and they all rushed forwards, congratulating her. Draco had _actually_ said well done to a Gryffindor; Hermione never thought she would live to see the day. Luna poked her shoulder.

"Hmm?" said Hermione, looking back at her.

"Are you alright? You look ill." She replied matter-of-factly.

"I'm fine, just a headache."

It was true though, she didn't feel fantastic at all. Perhaps it was claustrophobia, especially from being in such a crowded stadium, though she rarely felt it was overwhelming. It wasn't some sort of headache or normal migraine by a long shot... as if it wasn't her head which had caused it. _No, it's probably from this morning._

She blinked. Her mind stopped wandering, and out of the corner of her eye, in the midst of Ginny's group hug, she saw Draco's smile falter. She swore to herself that if he kept using Legilimency on her, she would do something drastic, and this he knew anyway.

"Well, we'd best be going, or mum'll have a fit."

Harry and Ginny had promised earlier to go to the Burrow for dinner, where they would hope to make further plans for the wedding, which seemed closer than at first thought...

xxx

"What's that?"

Draco teased the card out of Hermione's hand before she could grab it away, who slumped back down onto the sofa, the fluffy cream cushion exhaling as she rested her head against it. Frowning again, she questioned Draco's intelligence... and ignorance.

"An invitation. Which you are very lucky to get by the way, considering how much trouble you've had us all in over the past decade." She finalised, pointedly folding her arms.

"Oh, la de da, what's wrong? I thought you were fine earlier..."

"Nothing's wrong really, apart from your secrets."

"Please, like I said, I'll tell you when the time is right. What's that saying "curiosity killed the cat"?"

Hermione stood up, glaring at him icily, as he speed-read the card and tossed it onto the table. _Out of all the people in the world, why do I choose the arrogant bloody Draco Malfoy?_ She had no idea where this behaviour had spouted from, but wanted to put a stop to his shinanigans.

"You're not cheating on me, are you?"

Draco looked up, surprised by her sudden weakened tone, and was not sure whether to feel angry or sorry for her.

"No. Why would you think that? I'd never..."

_It's not her fault, she's just jumping to conclusions. She'd never honestly think that, I trust her... and she trusts me...doesn't she?_

_"How could you think that?" _Draco shocked even himself by his furious outburst, and both their eyes flickered towards the fireplace, where he could have sworn the ashes were glowing from several days ago._ "_I love you, you and no-one else, ever. I'm sorry, truly I am, but if I told you this, it'd spoil it. Then again... if you guessed it yourself, that might change matters."

He cuddled her, leaning his head against hers, while she smiled gratefully, and wondered what else was going on...

_Not too many people, just a couple of friends..._

"You're not happening to be planning a party, by any chance?"

"Oh, wow, my intuitive little minx, you've got it in one." He grinned. "Don't tell the others you know though, I was hoping our engagement party would be a surprise for you."

"But thank you for being honest, and you're definitely right about how stubborn I am."

"When did I-"

"You're not the only one who is a master at Legilimency, Draco." Hermione smiled coyly and flounced out of the room.

_Damn it, how can she get past my Occlumency?_

xxx

Draco had a restless night. He was sure he had altered the house charms fittingly for Hermione, and they decided it best to sleep in different beds that night in case there were problems, though he was just downstairs from her bedroom.

_"You never thought..."_

His thoughts drifted in between dream and memory, as if tuning on a faulty radio. Shutting his eyes tight, he smiled at a sudden thought of Hermione...

_"...he would turn out like his father..."_

However many happy visions of Hermione wanted to fill his head, it was impossible for them to do so, as he fell deep into a nightmare.

"How would you know?!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! I'm your father! Now, go to the Room of Hidden Things."

He was running down the corridors of Hogwarts, the shocked portraits of ancient witches and wizards fleeing from their frames as fierce fights ensued behind them. Draco remembered this moment well, and it was heart-wrenching to think about it...

"And why should I listen to you? If you're my father, you're bloody well not acting like one! Haven't you thought that maybe I don't want to do this anymore? Neither does mum, and she's done a much better job than you," said Draco, threateningly, surprised at his sudden urge to get away from him.

Lucius grabbed his forearm, and pulled him back before Draco tried walking off again. His grasp fastened onto the burning mark on his skin, and did not dare wince in front of him. Draco looked back, glaring into his father's almost identical features to his own, and wasn't sure what he was seeing. His anxious eyes contrasted his otherwise stony expression, as if he did not know what would happen.

"I-"

Lucius let go suddenly, feeling his own arm grow white-hot, and nodded him farewell, knowing things would be dealt with later, and headed towards the Entrance Hall, his black velvet cloak flying around him like a raven's feathers.

Draco couldn't recall what happened in the next few seconds as he found himself in the Shrieking Shack, staring at the unconcious body of his father. Keeping his body close against the wall behind him, he watched the unremorseful man stand up, sigh, at least forced, and leave the room. He didn't dare move, he couldn't, he wouldn't. What would have happened if Draco had shown his presence in the room? Would he have been murdered in the same brutal way? Did Lucius know he was going to die, and was that why he had been so sorrowful for those few fleeting moments they had looked at each other?

He jumped, the room was back in the same state; boarded up windows, broken floorboards, and the silhouettes of Lucius and Voldemort both standing, far from death. It was his chance. He couldn't let his father die, not without explaining what had happened to him. He burst through the creaking wooden door before Voldemort could raise his wand.

"Don't kill him. There's no point, if anything, take me."

His voice was shaking, yet he still stood his ground between them. The Dark Lord smiled malevolently, thinking over what he was going to do in this circumstance.

Lucius spoke, "Draco, no. This is between me and him. Go back."

"No. He's going to kill you, but you just came here because you thought you were taking orders. Isn't that right, Riddle?"

Draco didn't take his eyes of Voldemort, his silver eyes narrowing.

"Ah, Draco Malfoy. You're so unlike your father. You show courage. And arrogance. A typical Gryffindor. This can't be the way you brought up your son, is it Lucius?" He hissed, a harsh laugh echoing through the deserted house.

"You can't stay here, Draco, go. I can't let you risk your life. Look after Narcissa for me." Lucius begged him.

Hesitant, he knew his father hated this situation just as much as he did. But for those few seconds, he turned to look at his father, before a piercing cry ran through his head, and Nagini pounced on him, and constricting his chest in the process. He couldn't breathe, and the shriek came again, less distant, as his head swam...

"DRACO!"

He opened his eyes, wide awake. Hermione had soot on her cheek... but there was no fire, was there?

**Please take part in my poll on my profile page, because I'm constantly worrying about the standard of this story. Is it too out of character? Thanks for reading everyone, and please review!**


	10. Role Reversal

Draco sat up, his head swimming. It was dawn, as the early morning sun shone through the windows. _What had happened?_

Staring back at him, a frightened look in her eyes, Hermione walked slowly over towards the bed, her hand brushing over his arm as he flinched.

"Draco, you really do need help. I can't sort this out anymore," said Hermione, her voice barely a whisper.

All he could remember was the choking strain of Nagini's tail twisted around him, and, breathing heavily, realised that the nightmare had taken control of him. _What could I have done? How on earth am I supposed to control what goes on in my mind when I sleep?_

_"I'm fine."_ His voice was hoarse, and he conjured up a glass of water on the table beside him, but found that his hands were shaking uncontrollably. "What happened?"

Her eyes widening, Hermione could not believe how indifferent he was about it. She had woken up in the middle of the night, not from any for of nightmare, thankfully, but from a yell in the other room. It was only once she arrived in the room she realised that Draco was out of control. The candles on the mantelpiece had burst into flame, the orange glow licking at the walls, but as soon as she had woken him up they had disappeared, and there seemed to be no effect to the room at all. He had been twisting in his bed, muttering to himself; this was reminiscent of the many times she had warned Harry about letting Voldemort into his mind. But this, this was not anything to do with Voldemort, from what she thought, but the aftermath of his maegery incident several months ago. Was there any connection between the two?

She crawled over the duvet, sitting right beside his shivering body as she explained what she had witnessed, but he would not make eye contact or any recognition of what she was saying. Draco took another deep breath, and tried to calm himself down, but it was no good, he couldn't pretend about how he felt in front of Hermione. Her finger traced along his neck and he looked up hesitantly, his eyes slowly starting to water, with the first crystaline tears falling down his scarily pale cheeks.

"It was me. I started this. I'm s-sorry."

He sobbed against her arm, letting the tears flow fully. He didn't care anymore. He had put both Hermione and himself in danger, and he didn't know how. The only thing he had learnt from this night was that his father knew he was _supposed_ to have died. This left many more questions yet to be answered. Why? How? It couldn't have been a simple nightmare, or the consequences wouldn't have been so extreme.

Hermione hugged him close, her arms grasped around his shoulders, her fingers in his hair. She was there for him, but what could she do?

"Whatever's happened, I don't blame you. I promise, I'll try to help you."

"How? I can't control it!" He held her back and looked into her eyes, which were also tear-stained. " I should never have caused you so much trouble. If only I'd-"

"What? Please, listen to me, you saved me that night, and a few times before that, now I remember." She laughed softly near his ear, which comforted him. "I understand..."

"I swear, you don't. You can't even begin to think what's happened since I became a Death Eater - yes, I don't claim myself to be one _now_ - but how can I change the past?"

"Well tell me, I have all the time in the world. Tell me, what happened."

"Ever since I was little, everything was perfect. My parents gave me anything I wanted, and I loved them. But, my father... ever since I became a Death Eater, he changed," His arm twitched as he spoke, and he couldn't bear to look at the everlasting mark on his forearm, because it proved everything about him. He was stupid and naive towards the Dark Arts. "He never hurt me, apart from my mark, as if I wasn't worthy of it. I kept running away, to Blaise's, but I couldn't leave my mother with him. There were nights I couldn't get to sleep because I could hear them shouting at each other. He was never the same after that. It was only after you escaped from the Manor that he seemed to be... well, the same, or starting to be at least," A sudden thought struck him. "You say you destroyed some of the Horcruxes by then, yes?"

Hermione nodded, and encouraged him to speak, not sure herself where this would lead to.

"Well what if it's not just me? The Horcrux, the knife I mean, what if it affected him too?"

"Draco... I don't know. I thought he was a bad man, yes, but why would V-" She couldn't say his name anymore; it made her feel sick. "Why would You-know-who want to embide a Horcrux to your family?"

"We were a Pureblood family, almost completely pure, as far as I know. I never knew of any Muggles in the family tree, so..." He breathed in again, to calm himself. "So it would have helped him, somehow, I know it. We never knew much about Horcruxes or many other forms of Dark Magic, up until I heard you talking about them in Hogwarts,when you were talking about the diadem."

"How did you know? I found two books at your house about Horcruxes, not very detailed, but how could Lucius not think..."

They sat in silence, cuddled close to each other. Draco had one theory in his head: Horcruxes. It was the only plausible explanation he could think of at that moment, though he was sure it wasn't the only thing. When they were in the graveyard, they were going to try and bring Voldemort back, he knew, but why did they need Hermione and him?

"Draco, there are no more Horcruxes. He can't come back." said Hermione, finally.

He didn't care if Voldermort ever came back, he missed his father, and he had only thought about him properly during that nightmare, which ended disastorously.

"It was because I saved you. This is why I can't control my magic."

"You can, but you know there are some forms of magic that take forever to master. Don't think of it as a curse, it's a gift."

"Some gift. It nearly killed us."

Unable to stay in bed any longer he stood up and headed for the bathroom, where, once he had shut the door, sighed deeply and slid down to the floor. _I need to get her away from here._

xxx

"Bit of a role reversal, isn't it?"

Hermione had constantly asked if Draco was feeling well, and was at least happy to see him smiling after the morning's events. She had to prepare for her interview in two days, and was slightly aggravated to know that the engagement party was on the same day.

"Don't hate me, but I have one more surprise for you on the eighteenth."

"I could never hate you."

She headed upstairs again, smiling to herself, and Draco walked to the door, wanting a small talk with Blaise, if he thought this charm on the house was some kind of joke, or it wasn't him at all.

xxx

"Hi, Drake. What-"

Draco, wearing a slightly peeved expression on his face asked Blaise straight out what was going on.

"Sorry, but when I left, there wasn't anything wrong with the place, as far as I know. But I have news on that Prophet photo. The editor said it was definitely a woman, about twenty years old, pale, but she was wearing a cloak, so she's trying to hide herself, and make some quick money from it too. I wish I could help further, but I've been trying to sort everything else out-"

"Thanks for trying, anyway. You're not busy in the eighteenth then?" Draco smiled, not surprised by the lack of information. But at least their theory was correct, it must have definitely been the Death Eater.

"Oh sorry, I'll be busy preparing _my_ ballroom, won't I?" Blaise replied, though he didn't seem annoyed by his tone of voice.

"Thanks, I mean, I don't know what I'd've done otherwise, there's not much space for seventy odd people-"

"Seventy? I thought there were only going to be a few friends?"

"Well, forty or fifty, it all depends on how many owls we get back. How many so far?"

"Thirty six, mostly Gryffindors, but that's besides the point-"

"No, I'll pay for everything." Draco said defiantly, knowing Blaise had enough work at the Ministry to be dealing with, although it was a fairly quiet week.

"Deal. Wish Hermione good luck from me for the interview, by the way."

A fleeting thought jumped into Draco's mind: _Does he have any feelings for her?_

He knew that if Blaise did still like Hermione, still, since Christmas, that Blaise would not be able to do anything about it anyway, considering the fact it would be a betrayal of Draco's trust. No, that would be crazy. Hermione would know how to deal with him though, surely.

He banished the thought from his mind, and hoped himself that Hermione would do well at the interview, which seemed to be nearing every hour.

**Yeah, yeah, April Fools' Day! I thought I might as well add this chapter now, because I need to focus on my revision for my mock exams, but I'll probably be writing instead.... ;)**


	11. My Confused Insomnia

"Hermione? Why the hell are you still up?"

Draco, half-dressed and utterly exhausted, found himself blinking harshly in the yellowish light from the lamp by Hermione's bed. She, unsurprisingly, was crumpled up in her duvet; her eyes were wide open. It was half past twelve in the morning, and yet it seemed neither of them dared to sleep.

"I don't want to sleep," She said, her voice barely a whisper, and smiled, trying to hide a yawn. "I could ask you the same question."

He crept over to the end of her bed, as she sat up groggily, and eyed the book she had in her hands. _How could she stay up reading all night? _He had expected this however, as she was trying to find a foolproof way to stop having nightmares, of which Draco's were the main priority.

"Anything?"

"A few, but I don't know if I want to try out any of these charms yet - not if they don't work." She nodded her head onto one side, the book propped against her pillow.

She traced her fingers over his hand absent-mindedly, as she focused upon the spell descriptions in the book she was reading. There were plenty of spells against bad dreams, but half of them were unreliable for the situation they had found themselves in, because neither of them wanted to end up as insomniacs from this. But, within those next few moments, Hermione had fallen asleep, and Draco had not realised this until her hand had fallen beside her.

"Herm-"

Draco caught his voice in his throat, mentally noting that it would not be best to wake her up in the angry state she would be in. He had noticed that sleep deprivation was not one of Hermione's strong points. Carefully, he slipped the book from her hand, leaving her to sleep.

_Seems like I'm going to have to solve this then... _He sat down again and read, hiding his silent yawns while Hermione slept peacefully, at least he hoped...

xxx

Outside, among the trees in the garden, a tall figure stood, smiling contently to herself, slipping her wand back beneath her cloak.

xxx

There was definitely a noise outside; Draco was sure of it. He had, for at least the last ten minutes, cast a Patronus to guard the two of them. He opened the window an inch, letting some of the cool night air through and noticed a small white light dimming in the garden below. _Hmm, I'm sure I saw someone there. _He shrugged, and turned again, but not before his mind suddenly became hazy and he slumped against the floor.

"Draco? What-"

He came to, in the morning light, to see Hermione dabbing a small towel to his head, biting her lip. He was lying in a nice warm bed, which seemed unfamiliar, to the carpet he must have fallen against the night before. He knew, though this time he could not distinctly remember, that he must have had the same nightmare again.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Fine, now. But you slept well, I suppose?" He found it much easier to get up, and felt alarmingly wide awake.

"Yes, thank you. But since you sorted the house charms, and I was perfectly sound asleep last night, I don't see... why did you-"

He jumped out of bed and rushed to the window, frowning, as if he expected something or someone to be there. And yet he still was not sure what or who he was looking for. He sat down again, pondering over what had happened. All he knew about the night before was setting up a charm over Hermione, which he presumed had ended long ago, and opening the window.

"Are you sure you're okay? I guess I'm going to ask this every morning from now on." She shook his shoulder, but he was unresponsive.

"Hmmm? Yes, trust me, I'm as right as rain. I just-"

Draco glanced at the window again, and then at Hermione, before smiling apologetically. At least, Merlin forbid it, he hadn't caused any destruction to the house this time.

"Wait, did the Patronus work?"

"Yes, it did, until, I guess you had that nightmare, because you were fine before that."

Looking at his watch, he realised it was 9:30. It was not possible, at least he thought, to have dreamt that one nightmare of his father and Voldemort throughout the whole night, so he must have had some dreams that had no effect on him. He wished he could remember them, or just anything at all.

xxx

That night, Draco swore to himself that he would get some proper sleep. He locked the windows and kept Hermione close to him, who seemed to be enjoying their cuddle before she eventually fell asleep. The silvery silhouette of Draco's Patronus was curled up at the bottom of the bed, like a dog in it's basket, and had not realised up until that moment how priviliged he was to finally have some happy memories to rely on, as otherwise this dragon would not have appeared the second night. He nodded off, still with his arms curled around Hermione.

There was no tall figure standing outside that night, either.

xxx

Draco wished Hermione good luck the next morning, proud that he had finally found a peaceful night's sleep, although he could not get rid of a thought in the back of his mind. But he could not focus on that; he had more pressing matters, such as the party, which was supposed to be surprise, that evening.

Hermione apparated to Wizarding London, and once inside the Ministry found herself waiting nervously outside Kingsley Shacklebolt's office. She was glad that at that time, she was the only interviewee. It would have been incredibly embarrassing to see someone from school there, particularly if they would be at the party.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione hoped secretly, that having Kingsley Shacklebolt, an old member of the Order of the Phoenix and now Minister for Magic, as her interviewer, an advantage. She was also cautious that he would not take their alliance as another reason to employ her, and not just because of her qualifications and such. She stood up, fingers crossed behind her back and walked into the room.

**So this may not be the best of chapters, in my opinion, but I have had small doses of writer's block for the past few days, and hope none of you readers are disappointed by my random drabbles. Well, you know what you have to do. See that little button down there... click it!**


	12. Thank You

"Well, thank you, Miss Granger. You will receive a letter in the next few days regarding this position."

That went... well. Hermione, considerably less nervous, left Kingsley's office. She was quite pleased with herself, because as soon as she exited the room, three other wizards and witches were waiting outside. If they were going for the same place, she hoped, from her NEWTs and OWLs that she would be chosen. Since she had time before she was heading off, she decided to see Harry, who as usual, was in his office.

"Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services." The voice of the intercom announced, in a strenous tone.

"Harry?"

His room was almost identical to how it was before except for a poster of the Holyhead Harpies alongside several photos, and a large pile of papers. Buried under the latter, was Harry. He looked up for a moment, and smiled.

"I wish, just this once, I was out on a raid."

She couldn't help covering up a laugh at his helplessness, so instead asked if she could help. Eternally grateful, Harry watched as she - by magic - sorted the files in a matter of minutes. He was sceptical about the idea.

"Why are you here? And why are you cheating?" He said, trying to pull the leafs of paper back as they darted across his desk.

"Oh, warm welcome. Actually, I've just had an interview. And, shock horror, I am not cheating," She laughed, mockingly. "I'm using up less time than you would be sitting here for the next three hours."

Harry sighed and stretched back in his chair. At this time of the week, he had had far too much office work and not enough active work, which, as a natural leader and fighter, was his strong point.

"Interview? When-"

"I never told anyone except Draco because I didn't want to jinx anything, and I can't tell you what position I went for for security reasons, Kingsley says."

"I wouldn't have thought you were the superstitious type, 'Mione. You're too good to believe all that Divination rubbish." He grinned, and glanced out of the window briefly before sighing.

"That I am." She stood back proudly. "Have you had an owl from Gin yet?"

"Nope, that's what I'm waiting for. The game would have finished about now. I hope she won." He looked down quickly, and Hermione smirked at the thought that he had no idea she knew about the engagement party that evening.

"The Holyhead Harpies never lose, well, as far as I know. Don't worry."

He smiled, until a sudden pain, lasting less than a second, burst through his scar. It was the first time it had ever hurt him since Voldemort's deaTh. Shock ran through him. However, he didn't flinch or show any sign of agony. All Hermione noticed was his much paler complexion.

"Harry? Do you feel alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, fine." He smiled again, dismissing the idea. Of course, it had all just been his imagination...

"Is that your answer to everything? Harry, what's wrong?"

"I told you it's nothing. Just drop it."

Hermione frowned. _Why is he being so withdrawn? There's something going on... Hmm, maybe he's just trying to keep the party a secret, yes, that must be it. She did not know how far off she was._

_"_I'd best get going. You sure you'll be_ fine_?"

He nodded and stretched back again, slowly brushing his hair out of his eyes, or at least seeming to do so. Not noticing, she left the room, and headed for the golden elevators at the end of the corridor. Once she had pressed a button to the Entrance Hall, she blinked at the wizard beside her.

"Oh, hi Hermione. What are you doing at the Ministry?" said Blaise, smiling charmingly.

"Interview, as a matter of fact. I'm sorry about all the trouble you'll have to-"

Hermione cursed herself. She had momentarily forgotten that it was Blaise who had been talking to Draco about keeping it quiet. Blaise, on the contrary, smirked at her.

"Drake told you then?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Aargh, don't tell him though. He wanted everyone else to think it was a surprise."

"Done. I don't mind either way. Oh, sorry, this is my floor." He apologised, as the woman's voice declared that they were on Level Six.

Smiling, and mentally reminding herself not to do that again, she watched him leave the elevator and stood there for a moment. _Who would think Slytherins were trustworthy?_

xxx

It was the late afternoon once Hermione returned home, far later than expected as she had found herself roaming around Madam Malkin's' window shopping. She was grateful, for once, that no one had gone up to her and asked her anything about Draco or Harry, as usual over the past few weeks.

"Ah 'Mione, you're early."

Draco smiled over the landing banister, winking as he rushed down the stairs.

"Oh, ha ha, sorry, I got caught up in Diagon Alley." Throwing her scarf over a hook and, she glanced out of the gap between the door and its frame. She was quite certain there was someone outside. She tossed aside this thought.

"You seem happy." He said, waiting on the last step of the stairs, leaning on the banister.

"Why shouldn't I be? I've just had a pretty good chance at getting a brilliant job, and it's stopped raining outside."

"I never said it was a bad thing. In fact, you might just be even happier when you go upstairs." He pointed to the ceiling and crossed his arms smugly. Raising an eyebrow, Hermione made her way up into her bedroom.

xxx

"Are you sure? How did you even know I liked this colour?"

Hermione's eyes crossed to the dress on her bed. A deep midnight blue, the silk ensemble had a cinched in waist and black ribbons. It was gorgeous, but Hermione highly doubted it was cheap.

"It's not like you've not worn blue before. Please, it's just a gift from me to you." He crept up behind her and cuddled her waist, kissing her neck. Hermione paused and let go of him. She turned to face him.

"But Draco... all these gifts... I don't need them. It's not that I don't love them, I just don't see why you seem to want to spend Galleons and Galleons on me."

"Well, we're going to be married, aren't we? Might as well get the wedding prezzies out of the way." He teased.

Hermione laughed at him in a state of mock horror. "That is just like you." She poked his shoulder and hugged him again. "Seriously though. I feel guilty because I don't deserve them." Biting her lip, she questioned him.

"But you do! Don't you realise what you've done for me? You literally have saved my life, so I'm repaying you... even though I've got you out of a few sticky situations before."

"Thank you, yes, I do love it, and you." She whispered gently.

Draco leaned in for another kiss, not before Hermione pressed a finger to his lips and asked the time. Rolling his eyes heavily, he obliged.

"When's the party?"

"In an hour. Hmm, quite a long time, don't you think?" He suggested, raising an eyebrow, and Hermione pulled a face before answering.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to get ready."

This, Draco reacted with an annoyed sigh as Hermione shut the bathroom door. Smiling, she walked to her mirror and washed her face but gasped at the reflection. She jumped around. _I'm sure there was... oh, never mind._

xxx

As expected, Hermione found herself waiting for him, and had just fastened one of her shoes until she turned her head towards the living room doorway. Draco wore a crisp white shirt, velvet jacket and his hair was expertly parted. His casual stance frustrated her. After all, he had taken fifteen minutes longer than she had.

"Bonjour beautiful." He strolled in.

"Could say the same for you. Oh, typical." Hermione looked at his collar. "Ah, you can be hopeless you know."

She reached across his neck to sort his tie, and hid a smirk as she realised he had done this on purpose just to get close to her again. He seemed to be glancing past her at the mirror over the fireplace, preening. _Vain._

In one moment, she looked up and kissed his cheek, which surprised him and he returned it, upon her soft rose pink lips, and tasted her strawberry lipgloss. Hermione giggled and her laugh was suddenly caught in her throat when Draco lifted her up enthusiastically.

"Draco! I'm going to have to redo my lipgloss now." She mumbled against him and he smiled. They broke apart.

"Well... you started it."

"How immature! _You started it..._" She made a "tsk"ing noise, and hugged him tight before grabbing her bag again. At the mirror, she gazed at Draco's reflection instead. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

**Yeah, pretty fluffly ending to this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in ages! Lots of revision and coursework to do! And I would like to say "thank you!" to all the reviewers I will list up in the next chappie (will be marking halfway through, I think!)**

**Yes. That little button with "Review Chapter" on it! You will be Crucioed if you don't! ;) Hope you're having a good day!**


	13. A Natural

**This was going to be one of my favourite chapters, because I had the idea for it ages ago, and my mind has been building up hoping this is good enough. The song is Cosmic Love by Florence + the Machine.**

"You know, if you keep doing this, I'm going to end up falling over someday."

Draco covered Hermione's eyes completely before leading her into the ballroom, smirking at the quite shushing sounds people were making behind the door. When he turned the doorknob, and let her through, Hermione looked up and gasped.

"Surprise!" Luna was the first to say so, and didn't seem to embarrass herself at all as she flounced across the room towards her, in an ethereal dress reaching her knees. As a break from tradition, instead of her typical radishes, she had bright L-shaped earrings.

Her announcement was followed by roughly a hundred more cheers and shouts. Hermione took this all in. It was really far more than she expected; the room was completely decorated in gold and silver, with green and red balloons scattering the cieling. After the tense waiting, and the pre-empted declaration from Luna, people started laughing at her awestruck expression. She rarely was overwhelmed like this.

"Thank you, I mean how could you spend so-?" she whispered to Draco, who beamed at her.

"I've had help. Lots actually." He nodded at Blaise, who smiled in return, then winked secretly at Hermione. _What does he mean by that...?_

Harry, Ron and Ginny rushed over in the next few moments; the latter of which had a strange mixed expression on her face, smiling surely, but as if hiding something, Hermione knew. She herself had done this often enough.

"Ron?" Hermione turned her attention to him instead, pulling him into a hug. "How did the Quidditch go? Why's Ginny-?"

"Oh, Merlin, you should have seen it. She - and I'm being deadly serious - is the best Chaser of all time."

"Aw, you're not such a bad brother either, Ron," Ginny replied sarcastically, before turning to Hermione again. "Ron? Excuse me? I need to discuss something and I don't want my nosy, silly brother getting in the way."

She dragged her to the corner of the wall before sighing, doubting whether she should tell Hermione or not. Well, there certainly was no time like the present.

"It's Harry. He... when he came home... right, I'll just spit it out. His scar's hurting again."

Her eyes widened for a moment. That wasn't possible. There was no way, at all, that Voldemort would be able to come back. Glancing quickly, Hermione saw Harry out of the corner of her eye, who didn't seem affected in the slightest. It was however, fairly plausible that Draco's and her own warped dreams may be a consequence of it, whatever was wrong. She answered, controlling the panic in her mind.

"Are you sure? Absolute?"

"I'm not sure. He said he was imagining it, but if it's hurting, why's he being so relaxed about it?"

"Ginny." She held her friend's shoulders. "It is impossible, I know it. If it happens again though, owl me."

Yet in the deep dark doubtful back of her mind, Hermione was not sure at all if this was impossible anymore. There was one, one Horcrux they never knew about, which only Hermione realised had existed. If this could have been hidden so easily, why couldn't any others?

"Thanks."

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the densely populated ballroom, Draco noticed someone had not seen in ages. He was talking to at the time he glimpsed her jet black hair, and a sudden thought struck him. It had been over a year he had last met her face to face, as he already knew her cheating, knieving ways with men. Understanding that he should best avoid her, he excused himself from a deep conversation about the Quidditch World Cup, and made his way through the crowd towards Hermione.

"Drakie?"

Maybe it was not just coincidence that Pansy had spotted him at that moment. In fact, his trademark blonde hair was like a target for her; he knew from countless escape plans that failed due to her finding him again.

"Oh, hi Pansy. How are you?"

From only seeing the back of her, he had not realised how much she had grown up. _Mentally, anyway. _It was not the fact that she was his ex-girlfriend, it was the fact that she had ended it in a rage of tears and tantrums. Her hair was curled - in fine ringlets down her back - and she was, for once, dressed fairly sensibly in a chiffon and lace black dress.

"I'm fine..." Her eyeline narrowed as she saw Hermione at the other end of the room. He had expected this: _So why did she come? _"I miss you."

"Pansy, if you only came here to get me back, then you can leave." He snapped.

She blinked innocently, her dark eyes twinkling as she smiled in return. Something, and Draco was not quite sure what, in her smile unsettled him for a few seconds before she replied.

"I was only saying I missed you. You needn't go putting those silly ideas in your head." She laughed childishly, as if trying to intimidate him. _So much for growing up. _"In fact, didn't Blaise tell you about us?" She nodded over to Blaise, who was talking to some strangely dressed men by a vast catholic curtain, and Draco suddenly realised who they were. _Another surprise for Hermione._

"Well, good... good." He saw Blaise smile back at Pansy and head over to the spot they were standing in, and in those one or two seconds he felt Pansy's hand brush past his. He frowned and turned back.

"It's sorted, go and get Hermione." Blaise wrapped his arm around Pansy's waist, which Draco didn't mind. He did, however, mind the look she gave Blaise when he said Hermione's name.

"Thanks." And with one last frown at Pansy, he turned sharply and saw Hermione. She looked worried, from this distance, while talking to Ginny. Most likely it was just Hermione being Hermione.

There was a dull thud behind the sweeping curtain overhanging what Hermione first thought was just a wall. Hung like a tapestry, it dissolved in thin air when she turned around - Draco held his hand out to her. Everyone was looking at them, and she could feel the warmth of her blood flush into her cheeks.

"Care to dance then?"

A puzzled expression crossed her face; she glanced over her shoulder and Ginny smiled smugly pointing at the curtain in front of her. Absolute Magic, a three-man wizarding band had just appeared in its place. Her jaw dropped at the lead singer, who happened to be Luna, of all people. Mentally keeping her fingers crossed, she took Draco's hand, which aroused much applause from the others, and walked into the centre of the room.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear as he placed a hand on her waist and she placed hers on his shoulder.

"Oh, you still have plenty of time for thanks after today."

The first few notes were familiar, not by melody but by the instrument. Hermione glanced back up as Draco spun her around. She wondered if the guitar-like object one of the band members was strumming was what Draco had once used; she still had not told him the song she had heard on Christmas Eve.

"Draco, how am I supposed to dance? I don't know what type-"

"Just trust and follow me." He said, as the first few harps played simultaneously, which calmed Hermione down for a moment.

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes_  
_I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
__You left me in the dark_  
_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_  
_In the shadow of your heart_

Out of the corner of her eye she glimpsed Harry and Ginny dancing also, nearby. She was pleased to see that Ginny had taken her words to mind. She wasn't sure what was happening to her feet, they seemed to be acting of their own accord, faster and faster as Draco held her closely; the drums beat louder and louder like the blood pumping through her head. Impressed though she was, there was a small doubt that she was going to fall. Toes pointed, she seemed to fly through the air for a split second before he caught her again. She did trust him - she loved him unconditionally, which anyone would have called her a fool for thinking. Hermione, however, was a bright young witch, the brightest of her age, so this was barely proven to be true.

___And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat_  
_I tried to find the sound_  
_But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,_  
_So darkness I became_

"Hermione?" Draco muttered, staring into her deep meaninful eyes. She smiled at her name. "I think I should say thanks."

"Why? You've done all this for me, when I-"

"For helping me. I wouldn't have been able to deal with everything last year alone." He ran one hand along her back, his other interlocked with hers. "And don't be so humble. It's odd sometimes."

"Ha, and your arrogant big headed pomposity is a good thing?" She laughed against his cheek, her warm breath soothing him.

"Yes, it is."

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
_You left me in the dark_  
_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_  
_In the shadow of your heart_

"Why are you so good at dancing?" Draco asked curiously, noticing her feet glide alongside his.

"Like every little girl, I wanted to be a ballerina when I was six, and my mum let me take ballet lessons. I had to go to Hogwarts so that's why I gave it up. May I ask you the same question?"

"I'm just a natural." He smirked, when their feet knocked each other twice as they span around again. "It's one of those things I'm expected to know, being all posh and high up in the wizarding world."

_I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map_  
_And knew that somehow I could find my way back_  
_Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too_  
_So I stayed in the darkness with you_

Once the last of the drum beats had faded into non-existence, Hermione found herself extremely close to Draco, his hands in hers and she could feel his breath start to slow down. Almost the whole of the crowd were cheering either them or the amazing talent that belonged to Luna, except one. Ron had clambered onto the stage and Luna swung her arms around him. Hermione was perfectly happy that Ron and Luna were together; she now felt absolutely no contempt as she had when they had first been together. It was only a matter of time...

"See. I am a natural." Draco placed his lips gently against Hermione's and she smiled.

**Yes, again, I have not had the time to update as soon as I hoped. Please review though! It means that I'll want to write more for those of you who are loyal to it! And, I promised you those thankyou's now!**

**Thankyou to: Lovestoreadlikecrazyyy, Forevacullen, mjmusiclover, Alpha Weirdoz!, CountryObsessedTeen, myriammar, midnightstar4ever, kingbritney, Edward-Cullen-1, Winged-Vamp, FrightlessBird, GhostYeller, Bamberrr.x, Voldyismyfather, Black Alice Butterfly, Charley Reede, David Fishwick, sexxydemon, and Sophie and Georgie who don't seem to have accounts so if they ever read this, thankyou! **


	14. Slytherin at Heart

Her arms still around his neck, Hermione tried to contemplate the fact that there were quite a few Slytherins here. She had nothing against Blaise or Draco, or Pansy really, who didn't seem to be disrupting the party at all. She was just unsure that there were a select number of them that would be totally against their being together. Theodore Nott, for one, seemed to be giving glowering looks at the both of them. Hermione was not completely angry about this, because it was his problem, not hers, and he could easily just leave.

Hermione toyed with the necklace around her neck, catching the green pendant in the light above, wondering why exactly it was this shade. She had already deduced that it was because he was a Slytherin, fairly simply, but she was not a Slytherin: she was a Gryffindor.

"Draco?"

"Yes?" His cool breath mingled with her cheek, and he was not paying attention; he was instead watching Pansy as she frowned at him.

"I don't mind it really, but have you heard what these Slytherins have been saying behind your back?"

His body tensed, and he looked down at her, forming a smug smile.

"Stuck up gits. That's just what they'd do. Jealous I suppose." He replied, and led her to the side so they could sit down for once, and so he could not see Pansy anymore.

"No, I mean... I've heard Nott call me Mudblood." She took of one shoe carefully, her heels aching.

"Why didn't you kick him out then?"

Hermione stared at him, startled. Did this mean that he had given up his existence as the leader of his pack of Slytherins, and he had sacrificed this to be with her? She felt shallow. She was looking down her nose at the Slytherins, and he had not done so for her friends. Well, maybe Ron and Harry once or twice, and Luna.

"If you want any of them here, you can. You don't have to just for me. Like I said, I don't mind." She glanced down into her hands, with Draco's clasped over them.

He replied with, "Where's Theo?"

"See, you still call him that." She added, in a slight bitter tone.

"Do you want to start an argument?"

"Depends. Do you want to make up afterwards?" She trailed her fingers along his hand, smiling slyly. "Never mind, I'll get rid of him."

"He's six foot two, really?" Draco raised an eyebrow curiously, and this made Hermione's lip turn at the corner, but she still hid a grin as she stood up.

While Hermione made her way through the crowd once more, she found Nott and he returned her icy stare.

"You do know this is my and Draco's engagement party, don't you?" He nodded in return to her question; he gave a constant look of superiority over her, and a distinct smell of Firewhisky.

"Engagement? Won't last long will it?" He murmured.

"What do you mean by that?"

Hermione crossed her arms, and stood in front of him, her eyes narrowing. She knew someone would eventually be thinking along these lines, and it was not as if a Slytherin wouldn't use this against her. It was true, Draco was still a Slytherin at heart.

"It's Draco Malfoy, for Merlin's sake. He's messed around with every girl at Hogwarts."

"Not every girl... shut up, you're just trying to annoy me."

"Yes, that's one benefit of it, but seriously? Why would he go after someone like you?"

At those words, Hermione did not want to listen to his voice again; he was just making as much of a point about her blood lineage as possible. She was not going to let this happen. _Well, if needs must, _she smiled.

"Someone like me-" Hermione clenched her fist around her wand, and Nott leered at her, testing her fury. "Right. Get. Out." She uttered three words bitterly, angry at the fact that he thought he culd do what he wanted to.

He stood up, smiling back wickedly. Feeling oddly suspicious that he was so willing to leave, she pointed at the door, which flew open as he headed towards it. As soon as Hermione heard the front door slam, she sighed and walked back to Draco, or she would have if she was not stopped by Harry.

"Hermione? What's up?"

"Oh, hi Harry." She blinked back any sign that she wanted to cry. "I'm fine. Just dealing with Nott."

"What's he said?"

"Harry, it's nothing, alright? It's dealt with." Snapping at him, she turned on her heel and walked away.

Hermione frowned and continued looking down at the floor, just so no one could see the tears in her eyes. Someone held her shoulders; it was Draco.

"What?"

"What's he said?" Draco asked her, and she wanted to snap back at him, like she had Harry, too. But she couldn't.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you play around with every girl that takes your fancy and just behave like a pureblood... a pureblooded twat."

"The twat part, maybe... but no, he's lying." He held her chin and forced her to look up at him, a single crystal clear tear forming at the corner of her eye. "I would never leave you, or mess with your head. You're way too smart for that."

She smiled sadly, and hugged him tight, not wanting to let go. It was a perplexing feeling she had, where she had thought the things Nott had said, but it had really hit home once he had said it. She didn't know how she could have been so emotionally affected by such a petty comment.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't listen to them." She took another deep breath and beamed at him in such a contrasting way to her earlier mood. "So how does it feel?"

"Sorry?"

"Being the butt of every Slytherin joke now? Ironic, I bet?"

"Could not give a flying Thestral about it. And it's not _every _Slytherin, really," He replied, rolling his eyes, as Hermione jumped up at the opening bars of another of her favourite songs. "Just goes to show you, though, I've done a lot for you."

"And don't I know it."

They both danced again, but at this point, Hermione could sense that Draco was a bit distracted. He looked up every so often to see Pansy's dark, heavily eyelined eyes scowling at him. _What does she want? Why is she here if she so clearly doesn't want to be? _The benefit of having a bright, pop song being played - causing Hermione to constantly laugh at Draco's mad dance moves - was that everyone else was not paying attention to them, and Draco was slightly grateful for this. Thinking back to the point Hermione made about irony, he realised that he was no longer envious of any of Harry's fame, as he had already had his fifteen minutes... or two months in literal time.

"Hey, 'Mione? I'll just go get some drinks. Want anything?" He asked, as they had just reached the end of a slow dance.

"Butterbeer. No, wait, go ahead get me some Firewhisky." Hermione answered, not paying that much attention.

"Really?"

"Yeah, go on. I need to see Ginny." She craned her head around the room and spotted Ginny.

Draco noticed Blaise and Pansy out of the corner of his eye, kissing intimately at the other end of the drinks table. He was not quite sure what he felt about them; he was considerably happier now that Blaise wasn't hiding any attraction for Hermione, but he became unsettled about the fact that Pansy was with him. Either way, he promised to himself that if Pansy ever dared do anything to upset Hermione, she would be out in an instant. He glanced at them again, as Pansy whispered in his ear, and he left her, and she made her way over to Draco, who avoided her gaze.

"Hi." She said, lamely.

"So what do you think about this?"

"About what?"

"Me and Hermione."

"I don't mind, honest. You were always a little bit of an odd match for me, being so pompous, and I guess there's only one other type of person that can stoop to that level." Pansy smiled, in an almost bittersweet expression between spite and congratulations.

"I am not pompous!" He moaned and then tried to recall what she meant afterwards. "And neither's Hermione, if you hadn't realised." He added, sourly.

"Oh no, I didn't mean that. I just meant you were a bit of an odd match."

"Oh. Right."

"I'm sorry about our seventh year, you know. I never meant to go off with Goyle..." She passed him a glass of Firewhisky, which he took, cautious of why she was saying this.

"Yet you did."

"Um, yes, but that doesn't mean I still don't love you."

Draco flinched his head across the ballroom once more for Blaise, who was currently speaking to Zacharias Smith. They had probably started arguing about a Quidditch match, knowing them. Draco didn't want to listen to Pansy in this state. She was probably drunk, or just off her head from the atmosphere of the party.

"Pans. Don't."

"Don't what?" She batted her eyelashes innocently, and showed her wicked smile again.

"Don't bother. I don't love you. I'm with Hermione and that's that."

"It is at the moment..."

Frustrated up to the point of getting rid of Pansy just then, Draco grabbed her hand and led her into the hallway outside, so they could talk in private.

"What are you doing here? What are you going to do?"

"Wait and see." She crossed her arms, and stood back from him.

He recoiled, and could not imagine them ever getting back together again, even getting on together was going to be annoying for him. _Hermione. Only Hermione. _He shot a glance at Pansy once more before taking a drink from his glass. A most malevolent smile appeared across Pansy's claret lips as he did so.

**I actually thought I had updated this onto the story a few days ago, but then I checked my doc manager again and I don't think it worked so I'm sorry for the delay. I've also had my GCSE exams, so yes, lots of revision lately. Hope you love it! Will hopefully have the next chapter up soon! Review! Or else I'll send Voldy after you ;) jk!**


	15. Tugging My Heartstrings

Draco felt his throat tighten, his mind and common sense thrown all out of proportion and a distinct aroma of honeycomb coming from the half-empty glass in his hand. He looked up at Pansy, his eyes widening with shock.

"Pansy, what the hell do you-" He started suddenly, and clutched his head before blinking, and yet Pansy's smile never faded. She was not worried about him at all.

xxx

"Hermione? Are you alright now?"

Ginny spotted Hermione traversing her way through the room again, as she was speaking to Harry. Harry turned also, a slightly aggravated look on his face, but she ignored this when she noticed a mascara mark at the corner of her eye.

"Oh... yes..." Hermione replied, startled by Ginny's voice. She had been thinking, though she knew it wrong to, about Nott. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Where's Draco?"

Hermione ignored Harry. Passively pulling up a chair around their gold adorned table, she rested her head on her arms, and only then did she glance up at him. She didn't honestly know what had brought this angst on, apart from her continual hatred of Theodore Nott, but she knew, definitely, that she had to get over it. _He's stupid. Of course he is._

xxx

Pansy was the most beautiful thing Draco had ever lain eyes on. He let the glass in his hands fall to the floor with a smash. They were the only two that mattered right now, and probably ever, he knew. The effect of the potion was instant, leaving him with a deep adoration for someone he never wanted to love.

xxxx

"Hmm?" She vaguely picked up on what Harry was saying.

"Malfoy? What's he done?"

"I told you, Harry!" Hermione laughed, exasperated, lifting her head back up to see Harry muster a laugh. _What was so funny?_ "No, it's not him. Just drop it please."

_It was Theodore Nott. _Her head perked up at those words from Ginny. She was sure she hadn't seen her lips move, and narrowed her eyes as she sank into the chair next to Ginny.

"Actually, Harry, I wanted to ask what was up earlier? Why didn't you tell me about your scar?" Hermione changed the subject, and glimpsed Ginny blushing out of the corner of her eye.

Now it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes in frustration. He then looked down at his hands and back at her again, nervously.

"You would have started worrying." He then nodded to Ginny: "And _you_ already have. Please, I'm sure it was a false alarm."

"Come on you two, make up. It's Hermione we're celebrating about, you know!"

Hermione twisted her head over her shoulder, and wondered where Draco was. Getting drinks wouldn't take so long, would it? She forgot this as Ginny prodded her arm and she looked back at them again.

"You're right."

"Of course I am."

"I'm just a bit anxious, you know, with Draco, and Nott," she emphasized his name bitterly, "and the interview-"

Ginny diverted her eyes and looked sheepish again before asking "How was the interview?"

"Well it wasn't that bad..." Hermione made no point about Harry getting up and leaving the table, obviously far more interested with talking to Ron than any girly conversations. "I don't know if I'll get it, I mean, there were a few other people there for an interview... but I don't know if it was for the same job..."

"Hermione? Are you sure you're alright? You look a bit ill." Ginny said as Hermione trailed off, looking over her shoulder.

"Well I haven't had much sleep over the past few days, so I'm not surprised."

"Really, why?"

"You're very inquisitive aren't you?" She laughed, avoiding explaining the fact that she was having terrible nightmares until yesterday. "Just getting used to the house."

"Er, Hermione?"

"You've got a bit of mascara, there." She pointed it out and Hermione laughed and attempted to rub it off. "What did Nott do?"

Hermione stood up, and said, before taking her purse: "He was being an idiot, saying Draco and I shouldn't be together." Ginny looked shocked and angry at once. "I think he was lying about what he said, but..." she sighed, "he's just really annoying me. I'm glad he's gone."

"Who wouldn't be?" Ginny defended her, and Hermione once again realised how much she relied on her friend, wishing there was a way she could help her in return. But she believed that Harry and Ginny were perfectly matched, safe for a few arguments.

Hermione smiled back and looked around for the bathroom so she could clean off the mascara on her face. She knew she must look like a madwoman, and laughed to herself as she reached the door to the hallway.

xxx

"Pansy?"

Pansy Parkinson seemed to enjoy his attention very much. And this was not the only trick up her sleeve; she glanced down the dark hallway, and saw a shadowy sillhouette with tousled long hair turn its face towards them, and then she acted.

xxx

Hermione looked back once, just reaching the door and spotted Blaise, who glanced at her for a moment and smiled._ Maybe Slytherins aren't all that bad. I'm going to marry one! _She slipped out of the room, distancing herself from the loud droning music still blaring from inside.

"Draco? What do you think you're doing?" A sharp voice said in the darkness.

Alarm bells signed in Hermione's head. _No, what is he doing? Where is he?_ She looked around, but the hall was a gloomy dark grey against the bright sliver of light from the door.

"Lumos."

She regretted that spell. She never wanted to know what he was up to. It felt too awful when she realised Draco was kissing Pansy. It was Pansy's sickly sweet tone she heard that caught her attention, and Pansy and Draco... Pansy AND Draco, meant that there was no longer a Hermione and Draco, as far as she knew.

Draco had his hands smoothing over her hair and down her back, and kissing her claret red lips with force. There was shock on Pansy's face, Hermione realised, when she saw them closely, only a few metres in front of her. It was easy to suspect Draco was in the wrong, which Hermione did unfortunately.

"Draco!"

He broke away from the girl in front of her and glimpsed Hermione beside him. He didn't see anything wrong with kissing Pansy; he believed that he loved her unconditionally. He didn't even see the problem this mad Mudblood was trying to point. He smiled drunkenly back at her.

"How could you..." She started, on the bridge of tears, her throat dry.

"Draco, what on earth? You're supposed to be with Granger! Get away from me!" Pansy started, looking furious at him, though secretly ecstatic about the situation, yet she didn't show this.

"What?"

"Is that it? Just "_what?"_"

"Well, I think I love Pansy. I can't stop." He didn't realise that Hermione was breaking apart inside.

"No! How-" Hermione screamed, so loudly, a few people opened the doors of the ballroom and searched for the ruckus. "Was this _you_?" She now turned on Pansy.

"Do you think I wouldn't be shouting at him if it was?"

The shocking madness of this all was that Draco just appeared to act like a child, guiltily smiling at the floor. It was not possible. He blinked at the two girls shouting at him, unfathomed by it all.

"DRACO!"

"Yes?" He said calmly, still watching Pansy intently.

"Does our engagement mean nothing to you? Was this all just a joke? Were you just stringing me along?" Hermione shot each question at him, but Draco could not get a word in edgeways as Hermione was far too upset and distraught, the tears smudging her mascara even more, leaving black trails of glossy water on her cheeks.

"Hermione?"

Ginny, Harry and Ron appeared at one door, Blaise at the other. Blaise stopped and connected what was happening.

"Pansy?"

"I swear he started it. I mean, what would you expect? He always goes after every girl he can't have-"

Drawing his wand, Blaise turned on Draco in fury, a spark of red light boucing off the floor, he was ready to duel him-

"Stop!"

Harry and the two Weasleys reached Hermione, and when Ron placed a hand on her shoulder she shrugged it off and strode towards the front door, crying terribly in her palms. She heard people calling her name, but didn't want to listen or hear anyone at the moment. Turning on her heel and still looking at Draco with woeful eyes, she yanked off her necklace and threw it down the front steps of the house until it tossed into the hedgerow.

She couldn't believe how easily Draco could lie to her. He said he wouldn't mess her around. _I guess not, _she thought as she ran across the gravel which gave a denying crunch beneath her.

**Yes, it's quite a sad chapter, but it's important to the story and I hope you at least like it a little bit ;) If so, then you wouldn't mind pressing that little review button, would you? Thankyou everyone! And another point is that I had this out when I planned, thought I definitely wish I could be more focused with this sometimes. Any advice?**


	16. Familiarisation

**Disclaimer: (Yes, I haven't really added that many disclaimers at the starts of my chapters, if any, but I thought I might as well)**

**All Pottery (lol) Potterness is created and owned by JK Rowling, Warner Bros and Co. Though I wish I did (sigh). The only thing I have credit for is my story and the idea of magaery.**

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Hermione sobbed, deeply torn by what Draco had done. She stared up at the sky, after feeling a drop of rain, which she first suspected was a tear, and ran inside the cottage. Slamming the door behind her, she pressed her back against it, as if it was the only thing that would have kept her upright.

"How dare he? Let alone doing that with Pansy... but lying to me," she thought, placing her head in her hands.

She felt for the chain around her neck. It wasn't there. She panicked, before realising that she had thrown the necklace away. She wish she hadn't. No, she was happy she had. It would have just been another thing that would have stopped her from forgetting him. She wanted to forget the moment Draco was with Pansy. She wanted things to be back to the way they were.

Trying to think clearly, which she knew was going to be impossible, she made her way upstairs. Her bed was going to be the only object of comfort for her right now. Opening the whitewashed door to her room, Hermione glanced around it demurely. She had slept with Draco in _that _bed. Again, she wished she hadn't. There was no chance of optimism to be made at this point, as she sank into the pillow and looked up at the ceiling. The only thing she knew was that Draco should at least have the courtesy to say something to her, or at least come back and see her. Yet, Hermione was not sure if she wanted to look at Draco's porcelain face ever again.

_Maybe I shouldn't have stormed off like that. I should have heard him out. He is... was... my fiance after all. What if Pansy was lying? What if Draco was at least a miniscule part innocent._ She guessed this was utter rubbish regardless for what seemed like hours. It was silly to think of Draco as innocent if Pansy was as shocked as she was, and he had made no effort to retort.

Turning over onto her front, Hermione picked at the corner of a cushion and dabbed the corner of her eye with it, and jumped when she heard a knock at the door. At first, she thought it was Draco, and rushed down the stairs, unaware of the carpet trying to trip her up until she opened the door.

"Hermione?"

It was as if something had fallen, most likely disappointment, into her stomach and she attempted to mask this in her facial expression when she smiled at Harry. _Honestly, he's such a dolt sometimes._ Ginny called over to him from the end of the path, saying something about not bothering her, obviously understanding Hermione's need to isolate herself for the time being. But Harry was Harry, and he was clueless like this often enough for Hermione to forgive him.

"Why isn't it raining?" Hermione asked.

"It stopped ages ago," Ginny started, making her way along to Harry's side, her expression worried. "Do you want us to go?"

"No, you're here... so you might as well come in." She sighed, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. "Harry!"

Harry didn't hear either of the two girls exclaim his name as he dropped to the floor, unconcious. Ginny and Hermione stared in fear and shock at each other as they went to his side and tried to figure out what was wrong. He flinched in pain as Ginny held his hand, and she looked suddenly defeated.

xxx

"Drakey?"

Draco Malfoy felt confused. Rubbing his forehead, his eyes blinking rapidly as he opened them, he tried to adjust to the light streaming through the window; he stretched his neck and yawned, feeling unfamiliar with the room he was in. One wall was a bright lime green, and the others all white, causing Draco to think of the grotesque potion mistakes he used to make in lessons. He turned his gaze from the room quickly towards the girl in front of him, who was gently shaking his elbow.

"Oh, hi Pansy..." He smiled lazily, trying to wake up his mind. "Pansy!" He sat up with a jolt.

"Yes?"

"Oh God no, no, no, no... what- what happened? Where's Hermione? What am I doing here?"

"All in good time, Draco." She smiled, and stood up, turning towards the door to the kitchen.

"No, Pansy, what have you done?" He stumbled off of the sofa he had been lying on, and ran after her, not before glimpsing himself in the mirror hanging above the magnificent fireplace. He leaned in closer and noticed a lipstick mark on the corner of his mouth and gasped in horror. _No, this could not be happening. I was with Hermione just... what happened last night?_

"Parkinson!"

Pansy blinked back innocently, and also looked a little hurt by the harsh use of her surname, "Yes, Draco?"

"Explain."

"Explain what?"

"This." He pointed at the red smudge, agitated.

"Oh," she crept her hand alongside his and he pulled back brutally. "Do you want to know?"

"Well, I wouldn't have told you to explain otherwise, would I?"

Pansy Parkinson, taking this opportunity, pressed her lips against Draco's gormlessly surprised ones and he frowned before pulling her hands away from him. Pansy, however, didn't see this as a problem, just something that he would take a little time getting used to.

"You stupid cow, what happened last night? And no, don't even touch me." He warned, as Pansy's seemingly serene smile caught his eye, and he kept running his hands through his unkempt hair nervously.

"Why should I tell you if you're going to insult me like that?" She remarked, pouring herself a mug of tea.

Draco felt in his pocket for his wand... it wasn't there. Panic flew through his mind, _did I lose it? Did I leave it at the party? Who's party was it?_

"Looking for this?"

She held up his blackthorn wand, and threw it in the air before catching it again. _Don't fight back. She's only doing this to wind me up._ He bit back any more retorts and stood back from her.

"Fine. I'm sorry. Can you please, please tell me what happened last night?" He said, through gritted teeth.

"You were at Granger's and your engagement party. Hermione broke up with you, remember?" She said, blatantly. Her smile faltered when Draco had a sudden outburst of realisation, but she soon recovered it.

"That was you! You spiked my drink! I, oh my god, how..." He tried to remember anything else, but could only focus upon the moment when he had drunk his Firewhiskey and kissed her, and once he had awoken a few minutes ago. Everything in between he could not recollect. "Why?" He paused for a moment before asking.

"Like I said, all in good time." Pansy repeated.

"Well, fine. I'm leaving then, I don't have time for this." Draco stormed out of the room and tried to find the front door.

"Oh no, you can't do that." Pansy called back calmly, and Draco confirmed this by trying to open the front door but failing miserably. He kicked it in frustration and swore. She then appeared again at the doorway from her kitchen, the hot mug in one hand and Draco's wand in the other. He wondered when and why she had taken it... and decided that it was best not to let his imagination to come up with the worst conclusion.

"Right." He worried about Hermione. What had she seen? What did Pansy exactly mean by "Hermione broke up with you"? A dozen more questions buzzed around his mind like wasps, the most outrageous questions being completely unrealistic to him.

"Okay then... why won't you tell me why you did this?"

"Don't you listen at all? I will tell you. Just not now."

Draco had the sudden urge to throw something, and did not want to end up kicking the door again, so sat down in a nearby chair, contemplating the situation. He did not look up from his hands as Pansy walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. He did not move.

"I'm sorry..."

Saying this more to himself than to Pansy, he hoped Hermione would forgive him soon, if she ever did.

xxx

"Harry?"

Ginny said in a whisper as she pressed a towel gently to his head, and he struggled, mumbling lightly before his green eyes opened suddenly. As Hermione and Ginny had moved him using a levitation charm inside, he could sense the comfy velvet cushions underneath his head, which had a small bruise where he had made contact with the stone porch floor earlier.

"Yes?"

Hermione and Ginny both gave each other sceptical looks. They knew that whatever had happened during the twenty minutes he was unconcious, there was most likely one cause of this. Harry sat up, wearily feeling his head, and winced.

"What did I do?" He looked at them both; he frowned.

"You passed out, and I'm guessing, on a pure whim here, that your scar hurt, didn't it?" Hermione told him, biting her lip.

**Well, I hope you like this chapter. Especially since it is out a week earlier than all my other chapters usually are, but I thought I should try to focus more upon my fanfiction now that my exams are over! Yay!**


	17. Blaise's News From The Ministry

"Um, honestly, I think I just passed out." He yawned, and turned over before closing his eyes again.

Hermione and Ginny, who Hermione had let stay the night while Harry recovered, stared at him before exchanging the same knowing glances. They quickly turned their eyes towards Harry as he started blinking slowly and they let him rest for the night.

After leaving Harry, when he did not elaborate on Hermione's question, she spent the night worrying if Draco would still come back. Neither Ginny or Harry knew of her nightmares over the past few days in detail, so Hermione planned to stay awake as long as possible. This unfortunately did not work.

"I'm just going to bed. Wake me if Harry is worse."

She sat on her bed, in her pyjama shorts and top, wondering why Harry had suddenly fainted. Tugging at the sleeve of her shirt, she rested her head against her pillow and frowned, thinking hard. Hermione then began to think that if the house was charmed, in any way, it was affecting Harry as well as Draco and - well, just her now. She bit back her tears again, but the more she cried, the more tired she became, and eventually she fell asleep, and for a few hours, she did not dream.

A familiar scene appeared; tall hedges and flowers formed in the dewy grass, blossoming at the slightest touch. Hermione, as she turned a corner, remembered a sudden thought:

_"Draco, you shouldn't meddle with Mudbloods."_

_"I wasn't. Mudbloods are stupid, daddy."_

She blinked rapidly, frowning to toss the dream from her mind, but it gradually led to her clawing her way through thorns and brambles running out of the garden, until she bumped into someone. Or something as she later realised. She lifted her head from the floor, which she soon found to be polished dark floorboard. Hermione, straining to get herself back to her feet, heard a harsh cackle behind her, as she used to imagine witches in fairytales and bedtime stories but much, much worse.

"Well, mudblood? Won't you tell me where it is?" Bellatrix Lestrange muttered almost happily next to her ear. "You don't have to be so polite. Speak when your spoken to."

A rush of pain caused her to scream and double over again, tears streaming down her face. She remembered, for a moment, Draco, when he accidentally let her see the moment Bellatrix had blamed him for the Death Eaters' failure to capture them. Someone shouted her name. Feeling the earth slip beneath her, as if there was no gravity, she woke up, discovering Ginny shaking her shoulders. Soft light streamed through the window opposite her.

"Hermione? Are you okay? Merlin, we've got to get you to St Mungo's."

"No, I'm fine. Please, I'll go later." She waved her hand away, feeling her forehead before pulling back her duvet.

"Once you speak to Harry, and then we _are _going."

Harry sat up when he heard footsteps from the stairs and tried to decide on the answer he should give them. He tried to hear the indistinct conversation Hermione and Ginny were making. Most likely about him no less. Harry, himself, was not sure what had happened; he remembered his scar hurting when he walked inside the house, but nothing had affected him until he woke up.

"Hermione-"

"Harry." She replied in the same tone, and smirking. Her smirk faltered when Harry spoke again.

"I'm sorry about the other night. Do you want to know what happened?" He started slowly and cautiously, keeping his glance diverted from hers. "We were wondering if Malfoy came back here or not."

"Yes, well, er..." She felt her cheeks warm quickly, sure she must be blushing like mad. "Yes, to your first question and no, he... he didn't come back." She looked down, wiping a tear from her eye and telling herself to pull herself together. Feeling the uncomfortable sense that Harry and Ginny were giving each other 'looks', she held her head up for a moment, waiting for his response.

Ginny spoke next: "Well, the thing is, we don't know where he's gone."

Hermione straightened her back, alert at those words and intriguingly waiting for Ginny to continue.

"Malfoy and Zabini started duelling after you left, and Pansy seemed to be all for it, being fought over by two boys, so when Zabini won he just left... and now he - Zabini - is anxious and feels like he's to blame because no one knows where Draco's got to. I mean, I know it's only been a day, but you'd think he might come back and..."

"...apologize." Hermione finished, sighing.

xxx

"Right, come on. Even if we aren't going to get you checked on, I'm still taking Harry to Mungo's whether you want to or not."

Hermione, stubborn as she was, let Ginny take the three of them through the fireplace to London, St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Once in the waiting room, she knew that sooner or later, and she actually preferred sooner, she had to find out why she was having such terrible nightmares. The only downside, which she understood that Harry knew far too well, was that there would be questions.

"Ginny?"

"Yes, Mione?"

"I should have told you about this earlier. Ever since I moved into the house - I - I've been having these bad dreams. It wasn't so bad on the first day, and... _he _did find a solution to it, but I can't perform the charm on my own so, you're right. Maybe St Mungo's is the best idea for now."

"What happened exactly?" Ginny leaned forward, curious, but not wanting to force Hermione to tell her anything she did not want to.

"Almost every night, I would dream the same dream, back at Malfoy Manor, when Bellatrix tried to torture me. It hasn't been just that though. I also dreamt it back in December, but that was just a faulty charm on the room. It's definitely not normal."

"And it took you this long to realise that? Sorry, it's just, I hate the fact alone that Harry's - well -" Harry gave an understanding smile, but started pacing again. He appeared to be deep in thought, in worry. "- and I don't want you to end up ill if it keeps going on."

"Thanks." Hermione stared back down at her shoes, and wondered why she hadn't bothered telling anyone else about her dreams, apart from the obvious reason of questioning her sanity.

"Mr Potter? _The_ Harry Potter?"

"How many other Harry Potters do you know?" He pointed out, heading towards the elevator.

xxx

"Ginny, please. All I need is Sleeping Draught ... damn, how could I have missed that!" Hermione realised, knowing that Sleeping Draught could, or should, be the answer to her problem. "Sorry, my head's a bit all over the place..."

Hermione and Ginny were both still waiting for Harry. Agitated, Ginny started asking the Welcome Witch -who didn't seem particularly happy, as usual - how long it would take. Whilst Ginny did this for the third time, Hermione noticed someone familiar at the bottom of the stairs, and as Ginny wasn't looking she went after him.

"Blaise, what's happened?"

"There's been an attack at the Ministry, early this morning." He answered, dressed in his Ministry robes, a Security Badge on the lapel. "It was in the Department of Mysteries as far as I know, because two Ministry workers patrolling outside were cursed."

"I'm sorry, not just for this ... but, you know."

"I guess you heard then. About the fight. I'm sorry for you too. He's such a-"

"Whatever he is, he is - _was_ - my fiance. What could make him do that? At our party as well?"

"I'm just disappointed Pansy didn't do anything to stop it." He looked down bitterly.

They both walked quickly up the stairs, making their way to the fifth floor. Hermione wondered what someone would want from the Dpeartment of Mysteries, since there were thousands of different artefacts and objects there, she remembered from her fifth year. Something in her mind made her want to start that job on Monday and find out. She returned to the subject at hand.

"No. I saw, and Pansy was probably the most shocked about this than anyone. Oh, one thing... do you know where my necklace might have gone? I threw it away when I stormed out... and I don't think that was a good idea."

"Why would you want something to remind you of Draco?"

"It's barely been a day, so maybe he'll get some sense back into him and come back. I still love..." She paused. "Well, I think I still love him."

"Why don't you come over later and I'll help you find it then?"

"Thanks, I'd better tell Ginny and Harry so they don't worry."

They entered a ward, and Blaise talked to one of the Healers before heading to two beds at the end of the ward. Hermione, looking at the man and woman, both fast asleep, saw instantly that they had been submitted to the Cruciatus Curse.

"So did whoever it was that was trying to get into the Department of Mysteries find what they were looking for?"

"We're not sure yet, and even so, they want as few people to know so word doesn't get around to the Prophet right away."

"I'm glad you trust me then." She smiled, looking uncomfortably away from the Ministry workers in their beds. "Hopefully I should be getting news on my interview so I might be finding out myself."

"If so, good luck." He smiled, and looked down at the clipboard on the man's bedside table.

**Sorry, have had very little time lately, but come September, I should be back to the normal routine. Thanks reviewers! ;)**


	18. Sentimental

"Pan? I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you... it's just Hermione and I... well, I thought you knew we were engaged?"

Pansy was wrapped up in her dressing gown in her living room, smugly twirling Draco's wand in the air and catching it. She was about to replace the charms on the doors that would keep Draco from escaping. Surprised by Draco's appearance, thinking he was keeping his distance, she didn't suspect that he would try and fool her.

"Yes. Of course, I knew. How could you not realise that I-" She blushed, angry that she could have given away the fact that she had taken the photographs that had exploited their engagement. "Never mind."

"I knew you would find out eventually. Someone smart and cunning like you. Slytherins, of course." He sat across from her, and this reminded her of the many times during their school years they would sit by the lake and plot against the Gryffindors like mad, psychotic children. She missed those days when everything felt right, without a stupid enemy coming in between them.

He placed his hand over hers across the living room table and said, "I don't have a clue why I ever chose her over you... I haven't seen you in so long."

He stroked her wrist, and smiled as she leaned in to kiss him. Taking this opportunity, Draco stood up and hugged her, sliding his hand into her pocket and finding his wand, familiar and friendly in his hand.

xxx

Hermione returned home later with Holly, as Ginny had decided to keep waiting for Harry to come back from St Mungo's all night. Apparently, from Ginny's last owl, she had heard that Harry had curse relapse, and Healers were seeing to it. That night she did not sleep well, in fact she barely slept at all. Insomnia, like a demon, had torn away at her need for sleep and comfort. She felt as if she was under an Imperius curse, awake but not concious in her mind.

It was only then, that morning, sitting in the gargantuan front room, that she realised without her friends beside her, she was utterly alone. An odd thought occured to her as she grabbed a book and lay back, waiting for Blaise's owl; she normally adored peace and quiet to concentrate, but now the silence was screaming in her mind. The words on the page she was observing swam before her. _Pull yourself together, you're a nervous wreck. _She tried to tell herself calmly, pinching the bridge of her nose.

It was even more strange to find that she hadn't been as upset during the mornings, than two nights beforehand, and yet now she thought she would go into the routine of crying herself to sleep. However, sleep had been non-existent over the past twilight hours. _At least I'll be able to get some sleep if I know where any Sleeping Draught is. _Throwing the book down beside her, which was very un-Hermione-ish, she rooted around the kitchen cupboards and cabinets trying to find any potions. She fretted and moaned under her breath._ I have to find some tomorrow, the apothecaries would be closed by now._ Shutting the last door, she ran her hands through her hair, biting her lip. Holly nuzzled against the back of her knee before tensing her hackles in the direction of the door.

"Granger? 'Mione?"

A familiar voice came from the hallway and she twisted round to look through the window, clouded with cold condensation, hoping that Draco was there. But by the recognition of Blaise's voice, she sighed before opening the door.

"I thought you were... oh, never mind. Hello, Blaise." She welcomed him inside.

"Hey, sorry I couldn't come by yesterday. Narcissa's owl-"

"Stella?" Hermione looked at the dark bundle of feathers wrapped in a cloak, and gasped. "What happened? Did you..."

"No, I just found her outside, a few feet from the window. I think she flew into the window without realising... she normally taps, but did you hear her at all?" He passed Hermione and lay the cloak upon the kitchen counter. He looked at the dog who had twisted her head to the left, wondering who this stranger was.

"I didn't- oh, bandages in there." She pointed out, holding her wand towards Stella's wing, which seemed unharmed. "Her wings don't look too bad. Did she have a letter?"

"What?"

"Why would she be here if she didn't have a letter?"

"I didn't see a letter... wait, you don't think Draco did this?"

Hermione didn't pay any attention to Blaise's questions and queries. _Had Draco actually tried to contact, or had he intercepted a letter, or someone else had intercepted _his_ letter? _She had tried not to think of Draco, seeing as keeping herself busy would distract her... but how could Stella just turn up, without any message? Looking over to Blaise across the kitchen, she wondered if he was lying.

"No, of course not, she probably dropped it somewhere, she's a bit old now." She lied, changing the subject, while Blaise wrapped Stella's other wing carefully. "Were you able to find the necklace? I could have a look."

"That's what I came to ask you about, I have no idea what it looks like."

"Right, sorry-" Swaying, Hermione held herself against the wall, and noticed Blaise look surprised as though she might fall. "Actually, I don't feel very well."

"Is that why you were at Mungo's?"

"No, sort of... I think I should have done something about it then. I can't get any sleep." She lied: it wasn't that she could not sleep, but that she did not want to.

"Do you want me to try and sort it out? Is it the house, or you?"

"Ha, you're making it sound like I'm contagious or something. Actually, do you have any Sleeping Draught?"

"Yes, at home. Do you want to search for the necklace while I find some?"

"Thanks. That'd be great."

Hermione speculated over the reason why Blaise was being so helpful lately, and decided, using Legilimency, it was because he was angry at Pansy. It would have been a typical "boy" thing to do, she presumed, considering if Draco could take Pansy, then Blaise might as well take Hermione. She felt offended that he would think like that and reminded herself to stay a few paces behind him as she took her coat from its hook, Holly following at her heels.

xxx

Peering around the outer walls of the house, Hermione tried to remember where she had thrown the pendant Draco gave her.

"Accio necklace."

Nothing happened. That was odd. My spells always work, she smirked at Draco's arrogance which had rubbed off on her. She would have to do things the hard way. Kneeling among the flowers and greenery she squinted for any sign of a jewel or gold. Now she wished she had a Niffler: it would be so much easier. She looked over her shoulder and realised Holly would make a good substitute. Holly had already started tearing at the rose bushes nearby. _He's been gone for two days, I'll give him till next week to apologise. _Smiling, she noticed a bright glow from the dark undergrowth that Holly had unturfed and went to pick it up. A hand reached for it at the same time.

"Why next week?"

Hermione made an audible shout at the shock of hearing his voice. What the hell was Draco doing here? He looked ruffled, his shirt crumpled at the shoulders and a red mark near his cheek which she first thought was blood. He wrapped the chain around his wrist twice,

"Draco, what- how- why on earth did you kiss Pansy Parkinson last night?"

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry 'bout that. Listen, I need you to-"

"No! How dare you turn up here and... and..." Draco pressed his mouth against hers for a bare second, then kissed her forehead. He looked into her eyes, desperately wanting to tell her everything. But Pansy would have realised by now where he had gone. He was being tracked by his every move.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I didn't mean to kiss her, she-" He held her hand, noticing the missing ring. "Why-" He was cut off by his own yell of agony.

"Draco! What-" Hermione held on tighter to his hand, his clenching also.

"I'm sorry. I'll explain later."

He gave a solemn smile and as though yanked by the scruff of the neck he apparated, his hand still pressed with hers. A mistake, to say the least.

xxx

"You shouldn't have done that, Draco."

Draco Malfoy lay against the soft, damp grass of Pansy's front garden. He lifted his head onto it's side, noticing a row of pansies alongside the fence. He didn't want to listen to Pansy's threats or warnings; they were not going to stop him from wanting to leave.

"Then why are you keeping me here?" He coughed back, standing up and giving her a look of loathing. "A fat lot of good it'll do by kidnapping me."

"Look, I know you're angry, but-"

"I'm not angry!" He shouted, before clenching his fists and storming into the house. "I'm bloody furious!" He added, slamming the door with a flick of his wand.

"Draco... let me in... please." Pansy called, and Draco turned, frowning at her calm demeanour. "I'll tell you... everything. You didn't know why Hermione was at his house, did you?"

Even through the thick ebony wood door, he could tell that Pansy knew what Draco was thinking... _why else would Hermione get rid of her engagement ring..._

xxx

The last thing Hermione remembered was a hand, far too small and delicate to be Draco's, pushing her back against the frosty ground. A strange numb feeling spread through Hermione's hand, it was bleeding. Half of her ring finger was missing. She had been Splinched.

"Draco... Blaise..."

Her left hand rose to her mouth, as the other still lay bleeding by her side. She most definitely was not at Blaise Zabini's house, and there was no one in sight.

xxx

He opened the door, wishing from the second she passed over the threshold of the door that he had not opened it. She grabbed his wand and pocketed it.

"What do you mean? He was obviously just helping her... actually, she was trying to find the necklace I gave her."

He paused, thinking of a better excuse that would stop him from thinking such stupid thoughts. Hermione wouldn't do that. And neither would Blaise... would he? He doubted his friendship with Blaise after learning from Pansy that they had fought. _He wants to get back at me._

_"This?"_

Pansy held up the necklace wrapped around her wrist, proud with herself for taking it away from him. She waved it in front of him, as if he were a kitten transfixed with a ball of string. He frowned, stubborn against her games.

"Give it back. That cost a lot of money."

"Now why would I do that?" She folded it into her pocket, and made sure she had both her wand and his. She did not want to make that mistake again...

**Sorry this is a month late, though I did say I would be ready by September. I've decided to update chapters about every fortnight or three weeks. If I wasn't busy with school it would be much easier. Thanks to all my reviewers, and keep at it!**


	19. Trap Shut

"Tell me. I promise I won't trick you this time. What... what do you know about Hermione?"

Draco started wringing his hands in worry, looking at the floor. He couldn't bear to see Pansy's smug face again; she was getting too much satisfaction at watching him squirm.

"Fine. You asked for it." Pansy shot a glowering look at him.

She wandered into the kitchen, and returned with a Pensieve. She held her wand to her temple, smirking at Draco, who knew she was just making a point about having his wand again. Her lips trembled, and she was about to burst into tears for a brief second. The silver strand, barely visible, floated down into the basin, and she smiled back at him, waiting for him to look at the memory first. He hesitated.

"You sure?" She leered.

"Shut up, Pansy." And he dove into the memory, the substance that was not quite liquid and yet not quite gas either, and blinked as the scene formed into place.

_"I'm so... sorry, Blaise. I shouldn't have left you to- what is she doing here?"_

_Pansy, the one from the memory, at least, was begging Blaise to see the fact that she hadn't done anything wrong. Blaise turned as Pansy saw the silhouette of Hermione in the hallway. She seemed to be wearing next to nothing besides a dressing gown, and had hoped to sidle by unnoticed._

_"How could you? I thought-"_

_"Pansy, just leave. You know you did nothing to help last night."_

_Draco clenched his fists at the thought of Hermione with Blaise: it made his skin crawl. It could not be possible - his fiancee and best friend - that was just wrong. His eyes flickered to Pansy, the real one, beside him. She looked distraught, her face in her hands. Draco bit his lip, and felt sympathetic, knowing deep down he really shouldn't be. He hated feeling sorry for someone, especially for this madwoman who was holding him prisoner. He began to wonder if she was worse than Bellatrix._

"Well? Is that proof enough?"

Pansy wiped the tears from her eyes, black smudges beneath them. She frowned, glancing from him to the Pensieve before walking off into the hallway. Draco traipsed behind her, knowing this wasn't the only thing that was making Pansy so horrible.

"If you hadn't tricked me that wouldn't have even happened. Why did you spike my drink? You idiot!"

Pansy smirked at his insult, thinking it incredibly feeble and pointless.

"I will tell you, eventually. I just didn't..."

"Tell me now." He placed his hands against the wall, either side of her. "Or else."

"Fine. I was trying to cause a stir between you two. I can't stand you with Granger. She's a Mudblood. How could you? After everything you told me before. You were always such a... Slytherin."

Draco's arms slackened and he backed away from her. He realised how close he had been to Pansy and narrowed his eyes. If Pansy tried anything, he would be out of the door in a flash, if he were able to. _Does she think I'm weaker or something?_

"I am a Slytherin."

"You were. You've changed. So... I was the one who handed those photos to the Prophet."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you. All I can say is that it made Friday night so much easier to pull off, because everyone found out through the Prophet, and you were seen in the wrong."

"WHY? Why are you doing this to me?"

He clenched his fists again, desperate to lash out at her, but couldn't. She was upset, and she would be furious and Merlin knows what she would do next. She had ruined his relationship with Hermione and Blaise, and no one would believe him if he escaped, without proof. But hadn't Hermione been there for him? She hadn't forgotten him, otherwise she would not have been looking for his necklace.

"You're lying. Hermione would never cheat on me. She... she..." He steadied his voice, full of rage.

"Draco. Draco, calm down. I... I'm sorry... I will tell you. I promise. Just not now."

The next thing he knew, he was flat on his back, and could tell from a loud bang from the door that Pansy had fled the room. He clutched his arm in pain. Pausing, he glanced at his arm, disbelieving the idea that his Dark Mark could ever possibly be hurting at this time. _Was that what happened when I apparated? _He tried to shift his weight along the floor, as Pansy had jinxed him to the floor, but was defeated.

xxx

"DRACO!"

Hermione trembled, staring around her desperately for anything. Snow and rain disturbed her vision as she ran across the barren field. The makeshift bandage stemming the flow of blood from her hand was useless. She looked up, and tried to remember where she had seen the large tudor house ahead of her before.

"Hello? Can someone help me?" She shouted, yards away from the front door of the house.

"Hermione?" A figure replied, but she was too dizzy and nauseous to recognise it.

The world swayed around her, blinding colours until she was enveloped by darkness. The last image of a pub sign with a boar upon it flickered in front of her.

xxx

"Hannah! Hannah, come quick!"

Neville Longbottom, an unexpected hero, levitated her into the Hog's Head. He was careful to lay her upon a cushioned bench and began to wonder where Hannah could have gotten to, before hearing her running downstairs.

"Hannah?" He yelled again.

"Yes? What-"

Hannah Abbott rushed towards the unconcious body and gasped. She summoned a bandage and health potions from the basement beneath the bar and tended to Hermione's hand.

"What is she doing here? What happened to her?"

"I don't know. She was outside, and I heard her shouting. Then she collapsed."

"As if that isn't obvious." Hannah snapped, and then smiled in apology at her remark. "Is she hurt anywhere else? Did she hit her head?"

"No, not too badly at least. There's no bleeding or bruising."

"Neville, you know how awesome you are, so can you get me some Essence of Dittany from the back? Accio's not working."

"Fine."

Hannah sat opposite Hermione, and contemplated the reasons why she had turned up here. She had seen the drama that had happened at Blaise Zabini's house, and knew Hermione was absolutely distraught when she left, but she wouldn't have expected Hermione to become so helpless.

"She was Splinched, you know." Neville arrived back with a bottle of clear liquid, which she then used upon Hermione's finger, which healed its skin cleanly.

"Sorry?"

"That's why her hand's like that. Should we take her to St Mungo's?"

"Probably. I just want to ask her a few questions when she wakes up. You know, just to check she is concussed."

"Oh good. Bet you're grateful the place is shut today." He placed a kiss upon Hannah's cheek and smiled, before sending an owl from the nearest window to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies.

xxx

Draco reached the door before he regained the use of his legs, and by then he had fallen against the wall several times. Realising he could move at last, he tore upstairs and searched the rooms for the psychotic woman who had left him lying on the floor. She didn't appear to be in any of the rooms upstairs. One, opposite him, was locked and he guessed this was the most likely room she was in.

"Pansy!"

Silence.

"Pansy? Are you there? Listen, if you are, I'm leaving. I found a way out, and unless you open this door in the next ten seconds I'm going."

Again, silence ensued. Draco frowned, and kicked the door in frustration which he realised was a stupid idea from the aching pain returning to his feet from earlier. He sat down, back against the door and sighed. Either she was in there and just ignoring him, or she had kept this door in particular locked for a reason, Draco wanted to find out. He pressed his ear against the keyhole, waiting for any noise.

"Pans?"

_"Draco... Malfoy..."_

Draco was sure he had imagined it; he had not heard that voice in nearly two years. He hesitated, and listened again, wondering if Pansy was in there at all.


	20. Tantrums, Truths and Trust Issues

Hermione squeezed her eyes tight, avoiding a blinding light shining beside her, and blinked back in annoyance. She felt a throbbing sensation on the crown of her head, and sighed heavily. Memories of mistakes and regrets swarmed within her mind, wishing Draco was here.

"Ugh, turn that light out." She mumbled, causing the caster to jump in surprise, dropping their wand into darkness with a clatter. "Harry?"

Harry Potter smiled back in relief, and held Hermione's hand in sympathy. Silhouettes mumbled and murmured behind her.

"Ginny?"

"Neville and Hannah are outside too. They brought you here." She heard Ginny add from somewhere at the base of her bed. "Ron couldn't come. Something about a break in, apparently. At the Ministry. Luna'll just be a mo."

"What about you, Harry?"

He didn't answer for a few seconds, instead waiting for Luna to pass by the bed as she jumped at the sight of Hermione smiling back at her, and stifled a laugh.

"I've got to head off in twenty minutes. I'm just grateful you're safe. I guess you'll stay here until noon." Harry seemed suddenly cold towards her, completely nonchalant, and his brow furrowed. "How do you know about the break in?"

"Blaise told me." She diverted her eyes towards Luna and Ginny, both looking slightly worried at the two of them arguing. She looked at the clock, realising it was very late and wished they hadn't stayed so long.

"Oh."

"What do you mean?" Hermione stared at her hand. "Oh no..."

Where there was once a full hand of five digits, she saw only four. _No, that isn't possible._ Her mind was playing tricks on her; practically all wounds could be repaired by magic. Apart from Splinching: _I was Splinched? _She realised she must have been out cold for hours.

"Hermione? Do - do you remember anything that happened before Neville found you?" Ginny asked her, her hands fretting and fumbling on her lap, and looking at Harry strangely as she did so.

"Yes. I... I saw Draco. I was over at Blaise's trying to find my necklace, and Holly - what happened to Holly?"

"Blaise owled earlier. She's with him right now. No, stop... really? You saw Malfoy?"

Hermione sat up, tucking her hair behind her ears and looking her friend in the eyes, surprised._ Do they think I'm mad, making it all up for attention? _Her eyes wandered towards Harry and Luna, the latter of which seemed utterly confused by Harry's harsh demeanour.

"I swear I did! He wouldn't just-" She gazed out of the window for a few seconds, gathering her thoughts. "He didn't apparate. He didn't. Someone else did... I'm going to pay Pansy Parkinson a visit."

"What? Why?" All three of them remarked, waiting for a reply.

"Because Draco didn't do this! What if he was tricked... at the party..."

Harry exchanged glances with the other two: they were sceptical over why Hermione would just turn up, wounded, without someone else being the cause of it. Most certainly Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione, you saw yourself that Malfoy was all over her."

"He wasn't. Well, he - he was. Someone spiked his drink."

"And you know this, do you? Please, you're going mad. Don't make excuses for him, he's not worth it." Harry argued.

"Don't say that!" She looked at Harry, his thoughts extremely clear by the look on his face. "You don't believe me, do you? You don't think Draco's changed at all! And to think you acted fine when he turned up."

"He was a Death Eater! How could you expect us to just accept him?" He retorted in a hushed voice, as to not wake any other patients in the ward.

"Harry! Hermione, I know what you're trying to say, and I just... I can't give him a third chance." Ginny said.

Ginny held her hand anxiously, but she drew it back, and turned over in bed, wishing that someone, anyone, would believe her.

"Ginny. Harry. I don't see why you're here. Friends are supposed to trust each other." She muttered, clearly enough for the two of them to hear, before turning to Luna. "Luna, can you please tell Neville and Hannah, _thank you_. At least they care."

She burrowed her head into a comfy spot on her pillow, shutting her eyes. For several minutes she heard shuffling and insignificant murmurs before a scraping of chairs along the floor.

"Just to prove a point you two, I think I'm right in saying that you should believe her... I do." Luna said, from the ward door. Hermione looked back over her shoulder.

"And Luna?"

"Yes?"

"Thank _you_."

Little did Hermione know that Harry and Ginny were not just worried about her tantrums and trust issues, but that they thought there was a chance... a tiny chance... that Hermione was telling the truth.

Harry, waiting outside the door, took out two leaves of parchment from the depths of his pockets and looked at the names shown: _**Pansy Parkinson **_and**_ Draco Malfoy_.**

"I'm sorry, Harry, I think it's just a phase. She'll be fine tomorrow." Luna whispered, and peered back into the ward.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I can't tell any of you until I'm sure... but Harry you're probably right too. I'll make sure she takes her Sleeping Draft."

xxx

"Pansy."

Draco sat down across the kitchen island, hands on the table competitively. He did not appear to be drunk in the slightest, but there was a distinct smell of alcohol in the air.

"Draco." She frowned at the two shot glasses on the table; she would not put it past him to poison her. "You're not trying to trick me, are you?"

"Now... we both know that's not going to happen after yesterday, are we?" His voice teased as he poured a drink out. He opened a bottle and Pansy looked up. It was colourless, and at that moment, she guessed it was Veritaserum and stepped back.

"You drink it first." Pansy commanded. Draco downed the truth serum in one and nodded, and she agreed, regretting from the moment it touched her lips that it was definitely a potion. "Fine. Did you get any sleep last night?"

"No." He frowned and was interrupted again. "How did you know that-"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to. Hey, what's this got to do with anything?"

"You started it!" Pansy started enjoying the power she had over asking him questions now. "Do you love Granger?"

"Yes." He clenched his fists, wishing he was with her. She would be having a much easier time. "My turn. Do you have feelings for me?"

"Yes."

Draco paused, his eyes widening in surprise. He understood that she left him for someone else during their last year of Hogwarts. He had let her down pretty hard when he found her with Gregory Goyle one night in a spare classroom, though she had said she was just helping him with homework... strange as homework did not usually involve unbuttoned shirts. Draco didn't return after their Easter holidays, and from then on he heard on a weekly basis from Blaise that she wasn't being loyal. It was amazing that Blaise had thought that Pansy was worth dating ever since.

"What sort of feelings?" He asked.

"Guilt." She tried to stop herself from talking but continued when Draco gave her a confused look. "Guilt and hurt. But I don't love you."

He walked slowly towards her, carefully, and pondered over what or how he should ask his next question.

"Why am I here?"

"I d-don't ... know. Stop!" Pansy clamped her hands over her mouth. Her eyes open with fear, she ran to the sink and poured as much water down her throat as possible. Draco grasped her shoulder and pulled her back, spraying him with water in the process.

"Pansy!" He shouted, watching her lips tremble. She looked lost and just as confused in her mind as he was. "You don't know why I'm here, do you?"

"Not really. I... I... You're here under someone else's orders. I really can't tell you whose."

"Okay. I won't ask."

As the Veritaserum was still affecting Draco, she took this to be the truth and sat down, her arms shaking. With this newly found information, however, Draco thought about who would want him to stay hostage in someone else's house. Voldemort - that wasn't possible, even though Draco was sure his mind had been playing tricks on him earlier; Narcissa - that could be possible, but he highly doubted she would do something like this to her own son; Blaise - he wasn't sure at all. Blaise Zabini had been his most trusted friend, rather than henchman, during his school years and onwards, and he couldn't believe Blaise would do such a thing as backstab him.

"One more question."

"Draco... please..."

"Was the memory of Hermione and Blaise true?" He let her sit down and spoke slowly and seriously, waiting for an answer.

"... No ..."

A happy little backflip urged out of nowhere in Draco's heart. At first, he didn't acknowledge that Pansy had once again lied to him. His face dropped at the thought that he even believed Pansy for a second that Hermione would cheat. Now he doubted whether she actually meant what she said even if it was true.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. Really... I am."

And in an instant, he caught a glimpse of Pansy's wand and felt a white-hot slash across his chest before he crumpled to the ground.


	21. Pieces of the Puzzle

**Thanks for waiting :) Sorry I've been a bit busy lately, but my next chapter should be up fairly quickly. I'm quite excited with these next few chapters. I'm still going over the last few bits and pieces of "A Secret Worth Keeping" so can you please say in your review if a part of this chapter does not make sense? Thanks again :) 4 DAYS TO GO!**

Hermione Granger cuddled her legs, wishing she was not going through this mess. She wanted to apologise to Ginny and Harry; they had always tried to be there for her. Sparing a glance at the clock and scanning the room, she was silent for several minutes. She turned over, acting as if she was fast asleep, but Luna knew otherwise when she passed by again.

"Hermione?" Luna poked her shoulder, and smiled when the girl looked over her shoulder. "Before you fall asleep, you need some Sleeping Draught."

"Thank Merlin, I thought-"

She paused. This was not right. _What does Luna know about my nightmares? _A hostile feeling invaded her thoughts, and she mentally kicked herself for jumping to such silly conclusions. Praying that a good night's sleep would sort her mind out, or at least stop her being so emotionally jumpy, she reached for the glass and asked, "Did Ginny tell you about it?"

"About what?" Luna frowned. "Nearly everyone who has suffered something traumatic needs this for the first few hours of sleep."

"Sorry. I just thought Ginny might have told you about it. You wouldn't happen to know anything about nightmares, medically, would you?"

Hermione knew Luna to be fairly knowledgeable about medicine and healing, as was she, but she never considered the psychological side of it. Legilimency and Harry's connection she had understood in detail, but this instance had nothing to do with either and left her stumped for once. She was grateful to hear an answer.

"It depends. Sometimes it can be a curse, possession, stress or simply just nightmares."

"Possession?" She lifted her head at the word.

"Yes, it's possible, why?"

"No - no reason."

She looked down at the primrose-coloured potion before her. _I'm not possessed am I? No, I can't be, don't be stupid, Hermione._ She mentally told herself, thinking back over the last few months' events. So much had happened. She had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy, she had defeated a gang of Death Eaters and destroyed a Horcrux. Nothing could have caused these nightmares except stress, she deduced, with a small supressed feeling that she might not know as much about Horcruxes as she first thought.

"Blaise Zabini and Ron are coming today."

"Blaise? Why?"

"He wants to check how you are?" She answered, as if it was the most obvious statement ever made. "And he wants to tell you something."

"You know, don't you?"

"Do I? Well, let's just say it's very good news."

"Luna?"

"No more questions. You need rest."

"Really... Luna, thanks for everything."

Giving her a half-smile, she looked away and decided to walk around the other occupied beds. Something was not right. Everyone was keeping something from her, which was not such a surprising situation considering she had done the same before. She supposed she was just being hypocritical, and took a sip of the potion still in her hands.

xxx

Draco felt a tight knot clench in his chest with agony. He winced and tried to turn over, cursing himself for letting Pansy trick him once more. He was surprised to find that the house was again empty, save for the locked door upstairs, which he was sure was not completely out of use. He pointed at the window, and tried to wrench it open, seeing as muggle force did not work. Despite being without a wand, Draco believed that there was the slightest chance he would be able to figure a way out.

What was worrying him was the idea that Pansy could still have done anything else, seeing as she took their photos and created a faux memory. What if she was a Death Eater? What if she was the Death Eater, the woman who had threatened to kill the both of them? If so, why hadn't she done anything to him?

"Urgh, stupid cow." He muttered under his breath, feeling his neck in pain. He glanced at the shadow by the door.

"Don't call me that."

Pansy's eyes were slightly red, as Draco noticed the tear tracks on her pale cheeks. She kept her distance from him, her hand constantly in her pocket. He narrowed his eyes, and looked away, confused. _What could she possibly be upset about? She's a filthy liar._

"Why not? I could call you much worse. Where did you go?" He spat.

Pansy's voice wavered, before giving him a glimpse of a smirk. "Never mind that. The less you know the better."

He walked towards her, his hand clenching her shoulder. "Let me out." She kept a smug smile upon her face, as if willing him to see if he could hurt her. "Now." He whispered sternly.

"No."

"Pansy." His grip tightened on her.

"No!"

Ducking at the last moment, Draco realised what she was about to do, as she aimed her wand at his chest. Several sparks splintered from its tip in fury.

"Pansy, you can't keep me here! I don't care whose orders it's under... let me out."

They stood opposite each other, Pansy still pointing her wand towards him. They both tried to anticipate the other's next move. Draco felt cornered, defenseless without his wand at this point, and regretted not listening to Hermione and trying to control his wandless advanced magic. He needed her help. If only he could focus like she had taught him...

"Draco. One more day... two at most." Pansy lowered her wand slowly.

"Why should I do that?"

He stepped back as she walked forward, a pleading look in her dark eyes. He was not going to fall for her pretences and acts any more; he could not stay here without the thought that Hermione had no idea where he was. He wondered if Hermione believed him, if she would ever believe him.

"Please. If you just stay here for two more days, you can go. I promise." Pansy whispered, tears forming in the corner of her eye.

"You're lying. You're keeping me here for whoever it is, they want to see me, and it can't be anything good."

"Always jump to conclusions, don't you, Draco?" She half-smiled, taking another step towards him.

"Just stay away from me."

"Perfectly."

Her smile widened, and Draco noticed a strange glinting in her eyes.

"Pansy - I don't know if it was you - or not... but are you -" He paused as she flinched away from him when he reached for her arm. "A Death Eater?"

"Me? Why would I follow the Dark Lord's orders?" She leered, her arms crossed yet with her wand still in his direction.

The Dark Lord... practically every Death Eater talked about him using that title. Draco stared into her eyes again, wondering if it was a trick of the light. He had seen it before, somewhere, he knew.

"No."

"What?" Her pristine smile slipped.

"You can't be!"

"Draco? What are you on about?"

This could not be happening. It could never have been Pansy. She was mean, spiteful, sarcastic and every name under the sun but she couldn't have done this. He held her shoulders, his nails digging into them, and studying her stance, the way she had cast her spells, her acid voice. It came back to him; it was inevitable.

"It was you! You are a Death Eater!" He declared, furious and attempting to hide any sign of fear. "You were wearing your mask every time we met before that night! I heard... I didn't... Pansy? Did you really want to kill me? Or Hermione?"

"Hermione. Ha! She would have deserved it... that filthy Mudblood-"

"Don't you dare say that word!"

He had his hand at her throat, which she had not expected, and she gasped. He wished he had his wand upon him - he felt defenseless, almost weak without it. He wanted to curse her where she stood. _How could she?_

"Oh, look who's changed their ideals! You weren't saying that when we were planning the ambush in Hogsmeade!"

Her wand found its way to his throat in seconds, and she threw him a malevolent grin as she narrowed her eyes. He backed off, still wary as she waved her wand first at the door behind her and then at the one closest to Draco. He heard a click of the locks.

"I never wanted to go through with that! I told you months before that I wasn't going to be part of it! I didn't want to be a Death Eater! How could you even have a Dark Mark? He couldn't give you-"

"A Dark Mark? A stupid tattoo?" She pulled back her sleeve to reveal the smooth pale untouched skin on her arm. "I don't need a tattoo to show my loyalty to him!"

Draco flung his arms over his head, wishing he could hit something, but didn't dare provoke Pansy any further. He did not want to face what she had become. She was mad, far madder than he ever thought, and he wanted to run, leave the room he had found himself trapped in. The doors were locked and Pansy wasn't going to release him unless he listened to her. That was not going to be his choice of option. He would fight his way out.

"Yet you happily let me force you into it?"

"Not happily, but yes... just like you're trying to now."

"And your little _Granger_ is not coming along anytime soon."

"How would you know?" He turned his head in worry and waited anxiously for her reply.

"I have my ways and means."

"If you've done anything to hurt her I swear-"

"You'll what? Kill me? Bit difficult considering I have a wand and you don't." She twirled her wand in her fingers in an intimidating way, and he sensed that at any moment she was going use it against him.

His arm tensed, the hairs on the back of his neck on end. He closed his eyes. Focusing upon the door opposite him intently, he tried not to think about Pansy. He had one chance; if he did not control himself this would not work.

"I don't need a wand."

"What- DRACO!"

A blast of rubble and glass exploded across the kitchen, scattering the room.

xxx

Hermione spluttered in surprise as someone's arms wrapped around her. She felt constricted and uncomfortable, not knowing who was squeezing her. She blinked before realising the mass of red hair belonged to none other than Ronald Weasley.

"Ron!"

"Sorry, 'Mione!" He fretted, releasing her from a tight hug. "What happened? Harry said you were Splinched-"

Hermione raised her hand, not wanting to look at it herself. She wondered if she would be able to use her wand hand for magic. _No, if Peter Pettigrew could survive without two fingers, I'm sure I'll be fine. _Noticing Blaise at the other side of the bed, she forced a smile to reassure his distressed face, which was trying to look at anything but her hand. She did not want him to feel guilty or responsible for something he did not do.

"And Malfoy?"

"Ron, let's not go into this. Look, I saw Draco outside and he was accidentally apparated, I don't who by... but I remember a hand, a girl's hand. That's why I-"

"So Pansy Parkinson...?" He realised, as if he already understood what she was saying. She frowned at the idea that Harry and Ginny must have told him about her.

"Exactly."

"Can you two explain what is going on?" Blaise asked, eyes flickering between the both of them, trying to understand their unfinished, speedy conversation.

"Sorry, we just now each other so well..." Hermione blushed. "Listen, Harry and Ginny don't believe me. But I have a theory, no matter how many loopholes or possibilities, that Pansy Parkinson knew what would happen at the party. I think she planned for Draco to kiss her."

"Wait, I have news, Granger." He gently took a cloth from his pocket as he spoke, and Hermione suddenly smelt a gorgeous aroma of spearmint and freshly mown grass. "I found this in the hallway when I was cleaning up. It was in Draco's glass. I think it's Amortentia."


	22. Visitors

**I feel bad for not updating sooner, but this is a fairly good length chapter (for me anyway) so I hope I've made up for it with the story! Nearly Christmas :D Hope you all have a good one!**

"Merlin's pants! Why didn't I realise?" She rose an eyebrow at Ron's snigger before continuing. "See? It all fits!"

"Hermione-"

"Ron, I _know_ Draco wouldn't have turned up in such a hurry unless he needed me. He wouldn't just disappear. Draco has my necklace, that's why I was round at Blaise's, and he screamed before he apparated so it can't be just a coincidence. Pansy has him. Pansy spiked his drink with Amortentia, which made him kiss her that night. I wish I..."

"Hermione, you need rest."

She sat up, swinging her legs around to reach the floor, before Ron placed a hand upon her shoulder to stop her. She sighed impatiently, and Ron could not help thinking how Hermione-ish she was behaving at that moment. He couldn't believe she was back to her self.

She took Ron's hand off his shoulder and placed it in her lap with her own hands, telling him, "No I don't. All I've been doing is having the most peaceful relaxing sleep I've had in ages. And now I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to see Pansy whether you two like it or not."

"You can't. Not in your state, what with your hand and all." Blaise pointed out. She was stumped; she really was in no state to be Apparating after what happened.

"Can you take me then?"

Ron looked down at the floor, thinking it too risky to put Hermione in any more danger. She mustn't be thinking straight, he thought. If she was going to be Splinched and bounce back afterwards, there was no way she would last out there alone.

"'Mione, I don't know... you've been all over the place since he left."

"I love him. You might not like it Ron, you might even hate it, but I have to find him. What if Luna nearly died? What would you do?"

Ron paused, and looked into her eyes. "I'd want to stop it."

"Exactly." She told him, a familiar Hermione-ish hint of exasperation as she did. "So what's different?"

"Hermione- I can't believe you're not the one saying this -" Ron paused. "Just think before you act."

"I have."

"So you know what you're doing?"

"Yes."

"And you don't even know _why_ Pansy would possibly have Malfoy with her?" Blaise told her, and Hermione wondered how on earth Ron - a Gryffindor through and through - and Blaise - a seemingly alright Slytherin - were agreeing with each other.

"True. But there are plenty of possibilities. She might just like him too-"

Blaise looked up, scorned by what she had said. Hermione mentally cursed herself. It would have easily appeared to him that Pansy was using him to get to Draco.

"Oh thanks! That makes me feel loads better." He frowned.

"Blaise, you know I didn't mean it like that. She used you, and whatever dirty little plan she has, I need to discover it."

"Well, you can't go tomorrow morning." He replied. "You're working."

"Since - no, really! That's brilliant!"She beamed, and rolled her eyes at the mens' confused faces. "I can look up Pansy's history in one of the departments. I'm sure there'll be something about tracked witches and wizards somewhere."

"Oh, Harry already-" Ron started, before checking himself.

Hermione glanced at Ron and then at her lap, trying to remember her heated argument with Harry the day before. _Was he trying to get information out of me? Is that why everyone was so secretive?_

"...Ron, please don't tell me Harry's going to do something stupid?"

"He had a gigantic Ministry file with him this morning when I met him."

"No, she'll find a way around the Ministry. All Slytherins can." Blaise added, and Hermione gave him a surprised glance. "_What?_ Dark objects are pretty easy to hide in a manor."

"And you would know?"

"No." He passed it off, jokingly, winking at her. Ron glowered at him.

"Well, I'm being discharged in a few hours so I should be able to get to the Ministry tomorrow." Hermione concluded quickly, hoping Ron wouldn't take Blaise's subtle advances on her too badly.

They both stood up, Ron walking ahead of Blaise with an air of authority before Blaise rolled his eyes at him and stuck up his nose in the same pompous flair, causing Hermione to stifle a laugh at them. At least she was able to have something to cheer her up while everyone was away. Ron had left her treasured collection of the Tales of Beedle the Bard upon her table.

About an hour later, whilst reading her book, she heard a familiar voice at the other end of the ward. Hermione looked over her shoulder, and noticed the girl's flaming red hair immediately. Guiltily, she pushed herself up from the bed on her elbows, and waved.

"It's me." Ginny smiled, anxiously sitting down at Hermione's bedside.

"Hi." She said timidly trying to think of what to say to he.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She hated that word... it was too easy to hide her feelings behind. One simple syllable. Fine. And yet she knew she was far from fine.

"Hermione... I'm so sorry."

"I know what you were doing."

"Me? I wasn't... Harry wanted to know what you were thinking and the best way to get it out of you was... arguing. Please, I'm really sorry."

"Where is Harry?"

"Working."

"You'd think he'd want to the quiet life wouldn't you?" They laughed, and Hermione wished she had not turned on Harry, let alone the girl sitting beside her who had tried to be there for her through everything.

"I'm sorry too, Ginny. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You're my best friend." She hugged her, wiping a tear, hoping that Ginny and Harry were not going to get caught up in this messy Pansy Parkinson business. Something told her it wasn't going to work that way.

"Does that mean you'll still be maid of honour at the wedding?"

"Ginny, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Well... on Friday... I need a final fitting and you need a dress, don't you?"

xxx

Draco ducked behind the table closest to him, avoiding the flying shards of wood and glass. He wished he had not used magic, for once, to get out of trouble. On the contrary, he was putting himself further and further into jeopardy. He transformed into his ferret Animagus form, weaving in and out of the fragments scattered across the floor.

"Oh no you don't! _Accio!_"

He struggled and twisted in her arms, trying to crawl out of her grasp but with no pravail. She had a firm hold of his neck and Transfigured a chair into a wooden cage-like box. She threw him inside, as he tried to scratch and claw at the door.

"You are not trying that again. Don't you learn?" She teased, poking her hand through the front and pulling back when he tried to bite her, before flourishing her wand at the broken door. "Reparo!"

There was a knock at the front door seconds later.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"'Morning, Pansy." The familiar voice of Harry Potter rang out across the hallway. _Potter? What's HE doing here?_

"Erm, good morning, Potter? What's this about?"

"Just a few questions."

"Sorry, I'm a bit busy." She snapped impatiently, and was about to shut the door when Harry cut in again, pulling an official-looking paper from his cloak.

"No, I won't be longer than a few minutes."

"Oh, fine then."

Pansy opened the door, silently casting at Draco's cage behind her back, which materialised into the background in an instant. She forced a half-smile at Harry, realising that her spell had gone unnoticed by him.

"Do you remember your whereabouts on the sixth of January?"

"Not really. I was in the Alps with my father over New Year though." _What bull! How can he believe her?_

"And have you had any contact with Malfoy after... Friday..."

"What? What do you mean? What's happened?"

Draco had to admit, her façade was very convincing. He pressed himself against the slats in the side of the box, praying that he could find a way out of it, but it seemed impossible, as if an invisible force was holding him back. He continued to listen in on Harry and Pansy's conversation.

"He disappeared after the party, and I was guessing that you were the last person to talk to him..." Harry muttered, his eyes momentarily distracted towards the kitchen before darting back to Pansy.

"I can't believe it. I'm sorry... we used to be really good friends... he just... threw himself on me... I didn't-" She sobbed, her voice catching in her throat. "I'm so sorry, Potter. I haven't seen him. I left soon after the fight. I couldn't stand either of them - Blaise and Draco - after that."

"You don't mind if I look around a bit, do you? Just routine checks."

"Um... sure."

Harry glanced around the kitchen, keeping his eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. He cast various charms and spells under his breath, making sure no corner went undiscovered. He caught a glimpse of a cage-like box, and moved towards it. It seemed empty, until he felt something claw at his hand. He removed the spells upon it, and whilst Pansy wasn't around, sneaked the ferret into his pocket.

"Is that all Potter?" She called from the hallway. He looked up, at the sound of sharp footsteps and pretended to be checking something on his papers.

"Yes. Thanks anyway."

"You're welcome..." She paused, and instinctively turned for her wand when she saw Draco in his pocket. "Stupefy!"

Harry dodged the jinx and sent hexes back in her direction. The cupboards above her exploded as she ducked, and crawled her way along the floor towards the doorway. She sent another jinx at him.

"Protego!" He shouted, and she was knocked back several steps.

"Potter!"

"What are you up to? Why?" He pointed at her wand, willing her to lower it but she would not go down without a fight.

"Sectumsempra! Crucio!"

Harry felt a deep agonising pain tear through his leg and tried to ignore it. "Impedimenta!" He fought back the curse that enveloped him, screaming and shouting in pain. He crouched behind the table, , unaware that Draco was now sprawled, in human form, upon the floor. He took a double take behind him.

"Malfoy?"

"Potter? How did you know I was here?" Draco asked and ducked, narrowly missing a hex by an inch. "Don't you realise, Potter? She'll find us, she doesn't just want me. You have to go-"

"What-"

They were blown back, a curse exploded the table and Harry lay on the floor, unmoving. Draco made to move towards him, but Pansy pointed at him, furious.

"Pansy! Don't!"

"Why not? He killed him! He killed Tom!" She shrieked in hysterics, her dark eyes blazing.

Draco looked up, confused, realising that the name she had called him, "Tom? What the hell are you on about... I thought you only called him the Dark Lord?" He watched as she pointed at Harry, blood dripping from his leg upon the floor. Draco leapt up, grabbing her by the wrists. "What are you doing?"

"You already know what I'm planning." She spat, and tore her arms away from him.

"You were going to kill Potter, and you wanted to kill Hermione and I before. You can't going to do that again." Draco heard her scoff at the idea, and he pressed on. "Why haven't you killed _him_ then? You'd only need to use one curse, you know what it is."

She took a step back out of fear, from what he thought, that she was too cowardly to finish Harry off. Her eyes narrowed at him: "I can't. Not yet."

"You're waiting for Hermione, aren't you?" He made to step towards her, but thought best not to.

Draco backed against the wall, his eyes casting over the figure of Harry lying slumped upon the floor. _Some help he was. Now we're both in for it. _He was not going to let anyone else get hurt. If Pansy had wanted Harry, Hermione and himself dead for her own plans, he was not going to make it easier for her. His throat felt dry, his breath shallow as he imagined what would happen if Hermione turned up here. No, she couldn't. _Am I leading her into a trap?_

"I don't see why you're asking all these questions. You'll forget them soon enough." Pansy turned on him. "Obliv-"

"Oh no you don't!" Draco acted on instinct to dodge away and restrain her arms before she hurt either him or herself. Pansy struggled against his grasp, elbowing his ribs painfully where he had been hit before. She was putting up a good fight.

"Get off me!"

"Pansy. You can't do this. You can't kill us... you can't." He let go of her, and she pushed herself away from him in disgust. "Look... I- whatever's wrong with you-"

"There's nothing wrong with me! I'm doing the right thing! You betrayed us!"

"Stop! Pansy, don't!" He grabbed Harry's wand, and aimed it at her. She narrowed her eyes, squaring him up. They both had wands, they were both anticipating one another's next move. "Pansy."

"As if saying my name will make me change my mind."

"You are not going to kill me."

"But you won't kill me, will you?" Pansy lowered her wand, and Draco mirrored her. There was a pause of deafening silence. Despite everything, Draco knew he was not willing to kill someone; it would have been just as difficult, if not more so, to commit a murder after Dumbledore's death.

"I don't want to. No."

"Then this will be easy." Her birch wand twitched in her hand.

"Really? Why would you do this? Didn't you know that Aurors are tracked?" He told her, trying to stall her actions. He smiled at her regretful face. "Thought so."

"Tracked?"

"You'd think after the stunt you pulled last time, that the Ministry would at least bump up security a bit."

Pansy started pacing, ignoring Draco as he tried to wake an unconcious Harry Potter. With his back turned, he tried to understand why Pansy didn't just shoot the Killing Curse at him there and then. He glanced over his shoulder to hear Pansy mutter, "We're leaving."

"Leaving-"

The last thing Draco remembered was a hot sticky feeling on the side of his head, before becoming completely immobile. On the floor, he urged himself to move before Pansy transfigured a blindfold over his eyes. _Whatever you're up to, you won't get away with it. If only she knew... there are no more Horcruxes..._


	23. The Mirror of Erised

**Well, yeah, not exactly my best chapter but I felt like I had to make the things that happen in this chapter quite clear. Thanks for all the reviews! They keep me motivated! Hope you had a good Pancake Day yesterday (if you do that sort of thing :D)**

Harry awoke to a dull pain coursing through his right leg, beating faintly like a second pulse. Trying to shake the soreness from his head, he opened one eye. It was late at night, he realised, judging by the violet sky outside. He then noticed where he was: a carriage, not dissimilar to the carriages that used to take him to Hogwarts. He turned his head, achingly, towards the other occupant.

"Potter." Draco Malfoy nodded slowly, trying to cushion the back of his head.

"I'm sorry."

"Look, stop it with the whole gallant and noble stuff already. You still don't like me and I wouldn't class you as a best mate either," They both smirked at the idea, knowing that the only reason they were anything close to being friends was that they were both trying to do the right thing. "...but thanks for trying."

"No, I'm sorry I didn't trust you before." Harry winced, and glanced down at his leg. It was bound in a slightly bloodied bandage. He supposed Draco knew how to heal wounds, judging by the clean scar left behind, even if it was performed by untrained wandless magic.

"_Trust me?_" Draco frowned, confused.

"For a while I actually had thought you ran off with Pansy." Harry admitted, almost anxious to see the man's reaction.

"I wouldn't put it past you to be honest."

"Hermione-"

"How is she? Where is she? Pansy said-" Draco was cut short of his worries by Harry's words.

"She was in Mungo's for two nights, she was Splinched." Harry felt a shot of pain down his leg again as he sat up, and groaned. "She lost a finger."

"I-I-" Draco stuttered, trying to take it in. So Pansy _was_ telling the truth, he thought. "Is she well?"

"I hope so. I'm not sure if she can use magic properly; it was her right hand, her wand hand." Harry said, realising he was just as worried about all of this as Draco was.

"But she's otherwise fine?"

"Yes. She's worked out it was Pansy who caused all this, but I doubt she can do anything about it now... where are we anyway?"

"No idea. From what I can guess, I think we're in Scotland somewhere..."

"Close to Hogsmeade?"

"Not sure." Draco peered out of the window for a second, but was unable to see anything in the darkness. He wondered if Pansy was above them, seeing as whoever was driving the carriage was not being particularly careful.

"So what do you know about Pansy then?" Harry interrupted his train of thought.

"Potter, this is far more dangerous than I realised. I thought she just wanted me back at first."

"Typical."

"Shut up, Potter." He smirked, mockingly. "No, she was the Death Eater that was trying to kill us. I didn't realise... but she _can't_ bring Voldemort back, can she?"

"Of course not." Harry's voice wavered uncertainly.

"Potter..."

"How did you find out about Horcruxes?" He changed the subject quickly, not wanting to discuss it so soon with so little knowledge of what Pansy was up to.

"I read about them... there's an old disused library at the manor, no one ever goes in there. It was just after the war..."

"But you couldn't have learnt everything from books... could you?"

"Alright... I had a tutor when I was younger, before Hogwarts." He saw Harry's incredulous expression. "Don't be that surprised, I am a Malfoy after all! Did you really expect me to have the same education as everyone else at Hogwarts?"

"Go on." Harry grinned, resting his leg again.

"I never knew his first name. I just called him Winscombe. He was a great teacher - taught me a lot of things I didn't even hear about again until our third or fourth year. He wasn't a big fan of the Dark Arts, but he knew a fair bit about them. He told me not to get involved, to choose right from wrong... I guess I didn't learn_ that_ too well."

"I suppose not."

"He would take me down to the grounds around the manor when he talked to me about the Dark Arts, he mentioned things like unbeatable wands..." He paused as he looked at Harry again, who seemed even more surprised. "What?"

"Never mind." Harry hid a small smile, and could not believe that Draco was talking about a wand which he was once unknowingly the master of.

"...anyway, he told me that there was only one man who would do such a thing to keep himself alive, by creating a Horcrux. He only told me about them once... he said I shouldn't get involved with things like that, as if he was trying to warn me about something. I guess we know what that was."

"That was the last lesson I ever had with him. My father said he had moved away and retired... I believed him." Draco lay down, staring at the black ceiling of the carriage. He half-laughed at the idea that he had been so gullible. "I think he killed Winscombe. In fact, I wouldn't have a shadow of a doubt that he really did."

"Sorry."

"I'd wish he was my father." Harry did not argue, Draco was telling the truth.

xxx

"Where's Harry?" The redhead asked her, after returning from an empty Auror office.

"What d'you mean?" Hermione looked up from a long list of parchment that started trailing towards the floor.

"Have you seen him today?" Ginny said, as she started knotting and unknotting her fingers. Hermione still was unsure whether or not she could trust Harry fully again after their spat in the hospital ward. Ginny was easy enough to forgive; she was usually a level-headed, smart young woman... and it was then that Hermione noticed Ginny's odd behaviour.

"He would have owled me back by now..." She continued.

"I'm sure he's just a little behind with a mission or something. I'll check later if you want. Ginny?" Hermione held her friend's hand, worried. "Is something wrong?"

"No... no, of course not. I'm just being a little paranoid. Are you sure you'll be fine working today?" She gently pressed back in reply and stood up at Hermione's nod. "I've got to go."

"Good luck with Quidditch training."

"Like I need luck!"

"Hey, don't act like that. I don't want you turning into Ron!" They both stifled laughs as they walked towards the atrium. "Well, I'll owl you tonight then."

"Bye, Gin."

Hermione stepped into an empty golden elevator, quickly pressing the button for the Department of Mysteries, while folding her parchment back into her bag. The grate was about to slide shut when a hand jarred it open again.

"Nott? What the bloody-"

"Haven't seen Parkinson, have you?" He cut her off in mid-rant, holding her sleeve.

"No. Why?"

"No reason."

"Piss off." She tugged on her cloak sharply, and he let go as a knowing leer spread across his face.

"That's not a polite thing to say to your supervisor on your first day." Hermione stopped in her tracks; she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Oh, Merlin me."

"Well, someone has to show... _you_ the ropes." Nott glanced towards the corners of the elevator, as if checking for something.

"You didn't call me Mudblood?" She crossed her arms with a smirk.

"Anti-discrimination policy. Believe me, I would if I could."

"Well, this is a fascinating conversation but I would like to get back to work, so can you leave me to it?" She turned her back on him again, and noticed two Ministry guards standing outside the entrance to the Department of Mysteries.

"Identification?" Hermione held out her wand, waited for the rickety examination contraption to finish and pressed on through the main entrance. She glanced down at the sheet she had been given. Chamber 174.

"Nott?" She glanced in his direction, who had just appeared beside her.

"Sorry, you said you wanted me to leave you to it." He barged past her, knocking her shoulder as he walked down a narrow corridor.

"Fine."

Heading down a flourescent-lit corridor, Hermione slowed her pace and came to a standstill. Several Department workers started muttering, while others were discussing a break-in:

"...yes, we're sure it's gone..."

"...but it was under highest security..."

"...things like this have happened before, we can't let them happen again..."

One worker looked up, and gasped, holding her friends arm, causing more eyes to turn in her direction. They all started muttering again, audible enough for Hermione to hear what they were saying.

"Oh my, look it's Hermione Granger!"

"What's she doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious you idiot! She's working for our Department. We need all the help we can get!"

"Excuse me? What's everyone staring at?" Hermione asked a Ministry official who seemed to be the senior worker.

"You." She smiled, and narrowed her eyes at the other workers down the corridor, who quickly hushed their voices. "Listen, we can't go into much detail here... which chamber are you trying to find?"

"One seven four."

"You may as well come with me then. I'm Emily, by the way." Something clicked in Hermione's memory; she had seen this girl before, at the Battle of Hogwarts. She smiled.

"I remember you! You used to be on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, didn't you?"

"Yes, I guess you would have only been a third-year at the time though."

"So what's in this chamber?" Hermione ducked a low ceiling as Emily led her deeper into the Department of Mysteries. She wondered how she was going to find her way back. "Is it what this whole break-in situation is about?"

"I can't tell you, policy, of course. When you get to the room you can see for yourself." Emily slipped a scrap of parchment into her hand. "It'll come in hand. Burn it once you've learnt it."

"Thanks."

They turned another corner, reaching a dead end. Hermione frowned, and glanced down at the parchment she was given.

"We had to take down all the protection charms so we could inspect properly. That's pretty much the only charm on it, but there's not much to protect anymore."

"_Leteumae Viorta._"

A door materialised in front of them, and swung open. Once inside the room, Hermione realised it was empty, save for a few Ministry-marked boxes and several analysts, who were scanning their wands slowly across the bare walls. Emily opened one box, revealing dozens of photos and notes. One title caught Hermione's eye that read:

_The Mirror Of Erised  
Date of Arrival: January 3rd 1996_

"Harry told me about this once, I'm sure of it. _I show not your face but your heart's desire_." Hermione's frown deepened as she pulled more sheets from the box. "But who would take it?"

"That's what we've been trying to figure out." Emily told her, conjuring two chairs and sitting down, appearing deeply intrigued by what she had read. "No one in their right mind would take the mirror, considering they can be driven to insanity by it."

"Maybe they weren't in their right mind."

Emily nodded, and bit her lip. She believed that Hermione was right, but it would be all the more difficult to find the thief. From the moment Kingsley had told her that Hermione Granger was going to be working in her Department, she had her hopes up that she could help.

"You can't speak of this to anyone outside of the Department, you know." She glanced up at Hermione, who had a thoughtful look on her face.

"I know." Hermione stood up quickly, and started pacing, thinking deeply. "What if I have an idea of who stole the mirror?"

"You know?"

"No, I just have a feeling. It's probably nothing." She changed the subject; banishing the idea that Pansy would want the Mirror of Erised for her own need. There was no use she would have for it. "Have you ever looked in the mirror?"

"Once, while I was working." Emily admitted, shuffling through several photos. "But what happened in the mirror can't happen to me anyhow."

"Why not?"

She looked up, unblinking with a sad smile on her face. "Because the man I loved is dead."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to- I was just-" Hermione flustered, and looked back down at the print copies.

"It's okay." She smiled weakly. "I'm happy at the moment, I'm in love in fact... hey, what happened to your finger?"

"I splinched it. Long story."

xxx

"Ron?" Hermione opened the door to Ron's office quietly, sighing at the organised mess on his desk. She expected it.

"Hi, how's your first day?" Ron headed out from the storeroom, carrying a large box of Invisbility Shields.

"Pretty good actually." She paused, thinking she might as well ask Ron about Ginny's worries. "Has Harry come back yet?" Ron did not reply. "Ron, where's Harry?"

"Look, after he talked to you in Mungo's he-" He started, before Hermione's eyes grew wide and she pointed at him accusingly.

"Ron, please don't tell me he went after Pansy."

"If you hadn't realised, I was just about to leave and go and look for him!" Ron said, defensively, trying to bat away Hermione's hand. She relaxed her shoulders and stood back, looking at the floor. Ron reached for his cloak on the back of a chair before saying, "Exactly. You coming?"

"Well, Blaise said he would come too."

Ron glanced up, seeming tired of Hermione mentioning Blaise so often, and the fact that Blaise had visited Hermione with him during her stay in St Mungo's. A thought popped into his head.

"Is it just me, or do you have a thing for him?"

"Blaise?" Hermione said, suprised and eager to make it very clear to Ron about her feelings for any other men. "No! It's a long story but really we're strictly friends."

"Good." He said finally, his ears flashing red for a moment. "You're my best friend. Why shouldn't I be protective of you?"

"I love you, Ron."

Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck in a hug, causing Ron to stumble back slightly, but returned the hug also. When he pulled back he rose an eyebrow.

"As in?"

"I'll always love Draco, but you're one of my best friends so of course I love you." She smiled.

"Luna wouldn't be very happy."

"How is she?"

"She's fine. She's a bit quiet at the moment though." He continued at the sight of Hermione's quizzical expression. "She didn't talk to me at all yesterday... or this morning. I think she's got a grudge against me."

"I'll see if I can talk to her at some point." She patted his hand and made her way towards the door.

"So do you know what's going on with the Department of Mysteries?"

"Yes... I can't tell you of course, but I know what's happened."

xxx

Ron, Blaise and Hermione all stood outside the house occupied by Pansy Parkinson just hours ago.

"You sure about this?" Blaise muttered, as they made their way to the front door. Hermione had decided for the direct approach, which both Blaise and Ron thought was a much less dramatic and interesting way to enter.

"If I wasn't would I even be here?" Hermione pulled her cloak closer around her neck, keeping her head covered.

Ron tried the door, using any ways or means to make it open. "It's locked. Charms won't work."

"Could you get through a window and unlock it from the inside?" Blaise suggested, and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. She supposed the two of them thought this was going to turn out like something from a tv crime drama.

"I guess so." Ron glanced towards the kitchen windows, one of which was loose."Alohamora. Ladies first, Hermione."

She stuck her tongue out at him, and climbed upon the windowsill, slipping her legs through until they reached a flat surface in the darkness.

"Lumos."

"Hermione? Are you okay?"


	24. A NOTE TO READERS

_**Readers: (01/07/12)**_

_**I would just like to say, to those who may be aware that I am still alive but have had to neglect my fanfiction for an incredibly long time.**_

_**I am deciding to remove A Secret Worth Keeping/A Mystery Worth Knowing as the plans I had created for it went askew, and have been lost due to computer problems. I also think that writing it became more of a hassle than something that I had actually enjoyed writing when I'd started with it. Considering I started it without a clue where it was going, and was in the process of editing to improve it chapter by chapter, I think it has now become something I no longer want to work on.**_

_**I also think there is no use to it still being on this site, despite the brilliant and encouraging reviews I received for it so long ago.**_

_**If anyone would want to carry it on for themselves, I would happily offer up this fanfic for someone else to carry on and do with it what they will.**_

_**Green With Envy is, however, quite promising in being carried on even after all this time! I still have its plot outline, so I may continue with it in the near or distant future. If so, I will be removing the original and reposting chapters from the very start again.**_

_**Many sincere apologies to my old readers.**_

_**Little Miss Loony**_


End file.
